Viaje de estudios
by Odisea
Summary: El instituto Seijo ha programado unas vacaciones en las que Sakura y sus amigos podrán disfrutar de un merecido descanso, pero... ¿Cómo podrá el destino complicar las cosas en un común viaje a China?
1. Primer día

_Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcáis son míos pues pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia sí._

* * *

**Primer día**

**«Un copo de nieve nunca cae en el lugar equivocado»**

Todos los años, el instituto Seijo de Tomoeda realizaba un viaje de estudios para sus alumnos de último año de preparatoria como recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que realizaban. Los destinos eran variados y, cuando el presupuesto lo permitía, el viaje era a un país extranjero, así que los alumnos terminaban conociendo Italia, Alemania, Francia, India y otros tantos. Ese año el viaje sería a Hong Kong, China.

En ese mismo momento, los alumnos se encontraban entrando en el avión que los llevaría hasta dicha ciudad.

—Silencio, por favor —pidió el profesor Terada, uno de los que irían con los alumnos. Inmediatamente, todos se callaron—. Voy a pasar lista para ver si falta alguien.

Cada uno contestó cuando su nombre fue dicho y ocuparon el asiento que se les fue asignado. Estaban emocionados, Hong Kong era una ciudad moderna e influyente que mezclaba la modernidad de occidente con las tradiciones más antiguas de China.

—Estaremos allí diez días, como ya sabéis —les recordó—. Esperamos que os comportéis como se espera de vosotros —dijo sonriente, a sabiendas de que sus alumnos darían la mejor cara que tuviesen— y, sobre todo, que lo disfrutéis. Merecéis este viaje.

Después de las últimas palabras, los murmullos rompieron el silencio. Muchos no estaban del todo contentos, pues uno de los posibles destinos, Grecia, no había sido el escogido. Sin embargo, lo que más les importaba es que ese viaje sería inolvidable, con sus amigos del instituto: el último antes de ir a la universidad.

—A Hong Kong, a Hong Kong. ¡Nos vamos a Hong Kong! —canturreó una voz aguda que fue seguida de las risas de sus amigas. Ella también rió—. ¿No creéis que es estupendo?

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción y una ancha sonrisa se había extendido por todo su rostro. Su expresión, casi infantil, denotaba alegría y energía por el viaje que recién estaba comenzando. Definitivamente, Sakura Kinomoto estaba entusiasmada.

Podía considerarse una chica normal: notas promedio, una casita en el centro de la ciudad y un grupo de amigas maravillosas. Tenía el pelo castaño, con un corte desigual y fresco; Contaba con unos ojos verdes muy expresivos y su estatura era normal. Formaba parte de las animadoras de su instituto y, en ocasiones, participaba en carreras y maratones. Por encima de todas las cosas quería a su padre y a su hermano, a pesar de que este último se pasara la vida molestándola.

—Sí —le contestó Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, dándole la razón—. ¡Será fantástico poder grabarte allí! —anunció mientras sacaba la pequeña cámara de vídeo y la enfocaba.

—¡¡Hoeee!! ¡No me refería a eso!

Las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un tono rosáceo que mostraba su incomodidad en esos momentos. Desde niña, Tomoyo había tenido fijación por el video y la fotografía. Ella y sus amigas habían tenido que terminar acostumbrándose.

—¿Creéis que los chicos serán guapos?

Esa fue Meiling. Su pregunta hizo que sus amigas se giraran para ver como comenzaba a fantasear.

—¿Por qué Meiling siempre estará pensando en chicos guapos?—murmuró Chiharu a Sakura, haciéndola reír ante lo irónico de la pregunta.

Meiling era una de las chicas de su clase: Alta, melena lacia que le llegaba a la cintura y unos ojos cobrizos que eran, además de grandes, brillantes. Era de las más bonitas de la preparatoria, y podría decirse que solía llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Pero tenía la costumbre de estar pensando siempre en chicos, y no es que Sakura y sus amigas nunca lo hicieran, pero ellos no solían ser el tema principal de sus conversaciones.

—Como digáis — replicó ella, que parecía haberlas escuchado—. ¡Pero seguro que también os lo habíais preguntado!

Ellas ladearon la cabeza, sonriendo. A pesar de que era de China, se había mudado a Tomoeda en tercer año y había conseguido entablar una gran amistad con ellas. Su tenacidad y tozudez hicieron que al principio no se llevara demasiado bien con algunas personas de su clase, pero poco a poco fue ganándose el corazón de todos.

—¡Chicos, por favor, tomad asiento! — La orden del profesor Terada hizo poner fin a la discusión. Una vez todos le hubieron hecho caso, él y otra profesora más fueron entregando unos pequeños libritos—. Aquí tenéis todos los sitios que visitaremos en el tiempo que estemos en China —explicó, dándoles también un mapa de la ciudad—. En cuanto lleguemos, iremos al hotel, y después de comer saldremos a conocer las calles.

Sakura y Tomoyo, que se habían sentado juntas, se dedicaron a ojear la pequeña guía turística. Algunos lugares como _Temple Street_, _Aberdeen_ y _Wong Tai Sin_ parecían ser interesantes, y no podían esperar a llegar allí para verlo todo.

Sería el último año que estudiarían juntas, y querían aprovechar ese viaje para descubrir decenas de sitios y cosas para tener muchos recuerdos bonitos en un futuro.

Intentaron por todos los medios no quedarse dormidas en el avión, pero les fue imposible. Cuando por fin aterrizaron, los profesores se encargaron de despertarlos para que bajaran y recogieran sus maletas.

El aeropuerto era un sitio amplio, moderno y luminoso. La luz se filtraba por la parte del techo que era de cristal y hacía una temperatura agradable a pesar de ser invierno. De hecho, en Hong Kong la temperatura solía ser suave todo el año, por lo que los alumnos de Seijo no necesitaban ir muy abrigados.

Cuando ya todos hubieron recogido sus maletas y respondido al segundo recuento, les hicieron subir a un autobús que los llevó hasta el hotel en el que se hospedarían. Durante el camino, la mayoría aprovechó para hacer fotos a las cosas que más llamaban su atención con una sonrisa imborrable de sus rostros. Sin embargo, no tuvieron demasiado tiempo, pues tardaron poco en llegar a su destino.

Al entrar al hotel, el profesor les pidió que se unieran en grupos de tres para repartir las habitaciones.

—Sakura, Meiling y yo —respondió Tomoyo una vez les tocó el turno, y el profesor les dio su llave. Al comparar el número con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko pudieron comprobar que sus habitaciones estaban al lado, y eso hizo que se pusieran aún más contentas.

Subieron en el amplio ascensor con todas sus maletas, que hicieron que el espacio se redujera considerablemente, y entraron en la habitación que les habían dado. Era grande y de suaves colores marrones, con tres camas separadas por pequeñas mesillas, una mesa en la que había una televisión, dos cuadros de lo que parecía ser un templo, y un reluciente baño.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Sakura al tiempo que se tiraba sobre una cama, riendo y rodando sobre sí misma. Después se sentó sobre ella de rodillas y miró a sus amigas con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡¡Me alegro tanto de que hayamos podido venir todas!!

Se lanzó a abrazar a ambas sin previo aviso, y ellas no pudieron más que reír con algo de condescendencia. Sakura irradiaba demasiada energía, y se tendría que tranquilizar un poco si quería seguir así de bien durante todo el viaje.

—¡Bajemos a comer!

Y, poniendo su maleta junto a una de las camas y sin darles oportunidad a decir nada, salió corriendo y saltando para ir a buscar al resto. Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice antes de bajar al comedor donde ya estaba la mayoría de sus compañeros.

—¿A dónde creéis que iremos después? —preguntó Chiharu, echándose algo de pescado en un plato y sentándose con el resto de sus amigos.

—El profesor Terada me ha comentado que iremos a _Temple Street_. —Tras decir esto, Rika se sonrojó un poco, pero prefirió seguir hablando para hacerlo pasar desapercibido—. Es un mercado enorme, y seguro que hay cosas preciosas en algunos puestos.

—Hablando de mercados…

Takashi Yamazaki, el novio de Chiharu, llegó de repente a la mesa y comenzó a hablar con gesto serio y un dedo alzado, como para acompañar las palabras que diría. Chiharu, por su parte, parecía comenzar a enfadarse.

—¿Sabíais que el «mercado» tiene ese nombre porque el hombre que lo inventó tenía como apellido «Merc»? Y como estaba al lado de un río, el sonido del agua parecía decir «ado, ado, ado». Así que terminó llamándose «mercado».

Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko rieron un poco, al contrario de Meiling y Chiharu, que lo miraban bastante mal. Sakura abrió los ojos mucho y dijo que no lo sabía, animando a Yamazaki a continuar. No obstante, el muchacho no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir porque su novia lo había cogido por una oreja, regañándole por estar contando siempre mentiras.

—¡Hoe! ¿Era mentira? Parecía tan cierto…

—Sakura, eres demasiado ingenua. Si sigues así, será muy fácil engañarte en un futuro. No deberías hacer caso de todo lo que te dicen — la reprendió Meiling, riendo de nuevo por la cara que se le había quedado a la pobre chica.

Después de unas cuantas mentiras más y unos platos de comida bastante apetitosos, los profesores volvieron a reunir a los alumnos en la entrada del hotel. Tal como les había contado Rika, irían a _Temple Street_. Explicaron que les dejarían algunas horas para que pasearan libremente y después volverían todos juntos al hotel.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver que parecía uno de los típicos mercados que siempre habían visto en fotos (de hecho, muchos aprovecharon para fotografiarse en la entrada). Era una calle larga, aunque estrecha, en la que había cientos de puestos de baratijas y de ropa. Algunas otras calles más pequeñas que también tenían puestecitos desembocaban en ella.

—Vaya, es enorme… —susurró Sakura, que se había quedado prendada viendo algunas de las luces. Correteó de un puesto a otro, sonriente y alegre, mientras Tomoyo seguía sus movimientos con la cámara de video. Cuando se percató de eso, se sonrojó furiosamente—. ¡Tomoyo! No me grabes, que me da vergüenza.

—Vamos, Sakurita —replicó alegremente, separando la máquina de su cara para mirar a su amiga frente a frente—. Déjame grabarte tan feliz. ¡Será fantástico tener un recuerdo así para cuando terminemos!

Ella asintió, resignándose a lo que le pedía. Pronto se le olvidó que estaba siendo filmada, pues volvió a ir de un puesto a otro. En una ocasión, quiso preguntar el precio de un colgante a una mujer, pero su decepción fue tremenda al ver que ninguna comprendía el idioma de la otra.

—Ahora pienso que tendría que haber dejado que Meiling me enseñara chino. ¡No entiendo ni una palabra!

Tomoyo, al ver que parecía a punto de llorar, sonrió. A veces su amiga parecía una niña pequeña, dulce y amable, y eso es lo que más valoraba de ella. Sacó un pequeño diccionario que traía en el bolso y revisó algunas palabras. Poco más tarde, Sakura tenía en sus manos ese colgante que tanto le había gustado.

—¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo! —Se puso el colgante, que consistía en un pequeño _yin_ _yang_ y una cadenita fina—. Es precioso.

—Parece hecho para ti, Sakurita.

Las dos rieron, admirando la pequeña joya, pero pronto su atención volvió a ser reclamada, esta vez por sus amigos, que las llamaban desde uno de los puestos de comida que había.

—¡Tomoyo, Sakura! —gritó Meiling, que se acercaba corriendo a ellas—. Nosotros vamos a tomarnos algo allí. —Señaló hacia donde se encontraba el resto—. ¿Venís o preferís seguir paseando?

Ambas se miraron, viendo en los ojos de la otra la respuesta casi como si se hubieran leído la mente. Respondieron que aprovecharían para mirar el resto de puestos.

—Está bien, si necesitáis algo nos llamáis al teléfono móvil. ¡Hasta luego!

Les guiñó un ojo y volvió con Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki, que parecía hablar sobre algo que irritaba mucho a Chiharu. Ellos dos siempre estaban así, pero se querían mucho, y se notaba aunque no lo dijeran. Sakura sonrió cuando esos pensamientos llegaron a su mente, alegrándose inmensamente porque su amiga tuviera esa suerte.

—¿Vamos, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo, que se había adelantado algunos pasos.

—¡Sí!

Cuanto más se adentraban en aquel mercado enorme, podían observar que no sólo había puestos de joyas, ropa y baratijas, sino que también de libros. Incluso la portada de algunos era muy bonita, pero Sakura ni se acercó. Si no entendía nada cuando le hablaban, menos aún al leer.

Una exclamación ahogada de Tomoyo hizo que se girara presurosa, pero al ver de lo que se trataba casi se sintió desfallecer: estaba ojeando uno de esos mangas que ella solía leer. Si no se equivocaba, ese iba sobre dos familias que se unían y tenían dos hijos de la misma edad. Al parecer al principio se llevaban mal, pero a los pocos días terminaban atrayéndose el uno al otro.

Siempre que Tomoyo le hablaba a Sakura de eso, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podía alguien en tan poco tiempo sentirse atraído, o peor: enamorado de alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido. Su vista volvió a Tomoyo, que parecía no atender a razones cuando se trataba de ese manga.

—Eh, Tomoyo… —murmuró, pero parecía que su amiga no la había oído.

Paseó su mirada por los alrededores, esperando a que terminara de leer (con la ayuda de ese diccionario que ahora parecía tan útil), y se encontró preguntándose qué tipo de puesto sería el que tenía frente a sí. Constaba de una pequeña carpa que parecía bastante vieja, y la entrada, que era visible en el resto de puestos, estaba tapada por una cortina negra. Sentía mucha curiosidad, y se dijo que no tenía por qué pasar nada malo si entraba a mirar un poco.

—Tomoyo, voy a ver qué es eso. Ahora mismo vuelvo, ¿está bien? —ella asintió sin despegar los ojos de los dibujitos. Sakura suspiró y caminó hacia la diminuta carpa.

Una vez hubo llegado, se quedó con el brazo extendido hacia la cortina, preguntándose si en realidad podría entrar. Como impulsada por un resorte, la apartó y se adentró en aquel espacio reducido y oscuro que parecía ajeno a todo el barullo que había en el resto del mercado.

El ambiente era algo oscuro, mas no tétrico. Estaba cargado por un olor un tanto dulzón que parecía haber sido el causante de que se sintiera atraída hacia su interior. Cuando miró un poco más allá, vio a una mujer muy bella vestida con ropas tradicionales chinas, pero que parecía muy mayor. Sakura se acercó tímidamente, mirando a su alrededor y quedándose maravillada por algunos lienzos que había. Al ver que la mujer la observaba detenidamente, se sintió intimidada y se preparó para salir de nuevo.

—Siéntate, por favor —oyó que le decía una voz suave y melodiosa—. Te estaba esperando.

Sakura recorrió la distancia que las separaba lentamente, atraída por el aura misteriosa que poseía aquella mujer. Segundos más tarde, reaccionó muy sorprendida dando un pequeño salto antes de sentarse sobre el cojín. Pegó un pequeño saltito hacia atrás y abrió los ojos. ¡Esa mujer le había hablado en japonés y ella ni siquiera había abierto la boca!

—N-no, está usted equivocada. No la conozco, no podía estar esperándome —rió nerviosamente, dando un paso más hacia atrás. Después susurró, inaudible para cualquier otra persona—. Debe ser una casualidad que me haya hablado en japonés.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y extendió un brazo con la palma hacia arriba. De nuevo, como si de un imán se tratase, Sakura se vio cogiendo la mano que le extendía y tomó asiento frente a ella, enajenada.

—Las casualidades no existen —dijo con su voz suave, soltando a Sakura—. Sólo existe lo inevitable.

—¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar Sakura una vez hubo reaccionado ante esa situación tan extraña.

Calló al ver cómo la bella mujer dirigía su vista a un bonsái de un árbol de cerezo y acariciaba su cúpula de flores.

—Está escrito —comenzó a explicar pausadamente.

Sakura quedó prendada del misticismo que desprendía, y tragó saliva al ver que de nuevo la mano de aquella extraña persona se dirigía a ella, esta vez a su cuello. Pensaba retroceder hasta que vio que lo que había tomado entre sus dedos era el colgante que había comprado hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

—Tal como el _Yin_ complementa al _Yang_, la luna al sol y el río a la tierra. Sólo la delicadeza y suavidad de _Hua_ podrá salvar a _Lang_. —Sus ojos, más oscuros que al principio, se clavaron en los verdes de Sakura, que, confundida, no lograba entender lo que le decía—. Está en peligro y sólo _Hua_ puede ayudarlo.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró su colgante, que aún estaba siendo sostenido. La parte negra se acoplaba a la perfección con la blanca. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba diciendo ni a quién se estaba refiriendo.

—Sólo superando la adversidad y perseverando en su camino podrá lograr su cometido. —Soltó el colgante, que fue tomado por Sakura de nuevo, y posó las manos sobre su regazo. Sin previo aviso, la mujer hizo una reverencia que iba dirigida a ella, sin duda alguna—. Todo queda en tus manos, _Ying_ _Hua_.

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y dejó caer sus brazos, haciendo que el collar reposara sobre su cuello nuevamente. Se había quedado sin habla y no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Seguro que la había confundido con otra persona, porque ella ni siquiera se llamaba _así_.

—Cuando la vida del sol esté llegando a su fin y la luna comience su reinado, _Hua_ reconocerá a _Lang_ y será su destino salvarlo. —Después de esas palabras, tomó un amuleto dorado que reposaba en el suelo—. Ellos ofrecerán a la bestia guardiana para guiar tus pasos.

Sakura tragó saliva una vez más, esperando a que la mujer volviera a hablar. La garganta parecía habérsele secado, y se notaba cada vez más confusa y mareada. ¡No debería haber entrado en ese lugar! Al final sería verdad lo que le había contado Yamazaki de que los gatos mueren por curiosos. Al ver que la mujer esperaba una respuesta, se armó de valor y tomó aliento.

—¿Qui… quiénes son «ellos»? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, algo contenta al ver que no la había perdido.

—Sus ancestros.

Ante esa respuesta, la chica no supo si reír o llorar. ¿Ancestros? Quería decir… ¿Fantasmas? ¡Con el miedo que les tenía! Pero de pronto una vocecita al más puro estilo Meiling se adentró en su cabeza diciéndole que tenía que dejar de ser tan crédula. Se levantó del suelo, notando cómo las piernas le temblaban un poco.

—Es una… broma, ¿verdad? —Eso explicaría que la extraña mujer hablara en japonés y le dijera esas cosas que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido para ella. Sin embargo, la expresión seria y serena de la mujer hizo que sus piernas volvieran a temblar—. Yo… creo que… tengo que irme.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa mujer estaba loca. Quizás había notado que ella era japonesa por su forma de vestir, o incluso porque la había oído hablar antes con Tomoyo. Caminó precipitadamente hacia la salida y, antes de que sus dedos pudieran siquiera acariciar la áspera tela, la voz calmada volvió a escucharse.

—Recuérdalo: no existen las coincidencias, tan sólo lo inevitable. —Sakura decidió salir rápidamente de allí, y cuando la luz dio en su rostro de lleno no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada. Se apartó rápidamente de ese puesto, por lo que no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer:—. Mucha suerte, _Ying Hua_.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en volver a acostumbrarse a la claridad de la calle, pero pronto vio cómo Tomoyo se acercaba a ella.

—Sakura, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó con un tono preocupado en su voz. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado allí dentro?

—Pues… es que me ha pasado una cosa muy rara. Había una mujer muy guapa que me ha dicho cosas extrañas —explicó con expresión confundida, pero la borró negando varias veces con la cabeza y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, prefiriendo olvidar la extravagante escena que había vivido minutos atrás—. Pero no importa, ¿vamos con los demás?

Su amiga asintió, no muy convencida, y la siguió cuando comenzaron a deshacer el camino que antes habían recorrido. No muy lejos de allí se encontraban muchos de sus compañeros, acompañados por los profesores, y ellas se acercaron hasta sus amigos.

—¡Sakura, Tomoyo! —exclamó Chiharu muy sonriente—. Habéis llegado un poco tarde. El profesor Terada nos ha dicho que en dos horas tendremos que volver al hotel.

—Exacto —prosiguió Meiling, sonriendo aún más que Chiharu—. También nos ha dicho que, después de cenar, nos llevarán a un karaoke.

Las recién llegadas se alegraron mucho por la noticia, y es que no conocían mejor sitio para pasar un rato agradable que un karaoke. Podrían ponerse bonitas y cantar hasta que les mandaran recogerse.

—Seguro que si cantas, Tomoyo, dejarás a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. —Rika le guiñó un ojo, y Tomoyo soltó una risita.

—¡Eso es porque no me habéis oído cantar a mí! —Meiling cerró los ojos y alzó un poco la cabeza con un gesto altivo.

Todos rieron un poco ante esta respuesta, y es que Meiling casi siempre se estaba midiendo con sus amigos. Con Sakura en el ámbito de los deportes, con Tomoyo en el de la música y con Rika en el de la cocina. Sin embargo, muchas veces prefería no demostrar lo que decía.

Después de eso, decidieron pasear un poco más por la inmensa calle plagada de tiendas y puestos de baratijas. Al llegar hasta el final, vieron que había una especie de bar y entraron para tomar un refresco y hablar un rato, haciendo tiempo hasta la hora fijada para la vuelta al hotel.

—¿Y esa otra vez que se le cayó el bastón en pleno partido?

Cuando Chiharu terminó esa frase, recordando vívidamente cómo el bastón había caído como un peso muerto sobre la cabeza de Sakura, se tuvo que limpiar unas lagrimillas por la gracia que le hacía.

—¡Hoe! ¡Estaba distraída! —exclamó la aludida, sintiendo cómo su rostro se iba sonrojando. Queriendo olvidar ese bochornoso momento, echó un vistazo a una de las ventanas del local y vio cómo el sol estaba cada vez más bajo.

—Sakura, eres un desastre. ¡Admítelo!

Ella se ruborizó algo más y terminó asintiendo, resignada. Es que tenían razón, era una torpe. Pero una torpe feliz, al fin y al cabo. Tomoyo miró su reloj y desvió la atención de todos hacia ella.

—Falta media hora, ¿pagamos y volvemos?

Los demás asintieron conformes con la decisión. Así podrían volver sin prisas y dando un último paseo. Sakura revolvió el bolso que llevaba hasta encontrar un monedero, del que sacó un billete que extendió a Tomoyo.

—¿Puedes pagar por mí? Voy a ir al aseo, y así tardamos menos. —Tomoyo aceptó y le dijo que la esperarían en la puerta.

Después de comunicárselo al resto, se adentró por una puerta de madera que parecía algo vieja. A un lado estaban los lavabos y unos espejos un tanto mugrosos y, al otro, los aseos. Al fondo había una puerta que, según ella imaginó, daría a la calle de atrás.

No tenía pinta de ser demasiado limpio, pero su hermano siempre le decía que «mejor fuera que dentro», así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, entró en uno de los pequeños cubículos.

Cuando salió fue a lavarse las manos y la cara, encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba algo sonrojada todavía por los bochornosos comentarios de sus amigos, pero ya comenzaba a recobrar su color normal. Se atusó un poco el pelo con los dedos y sonrió. Tenía la certeza de que sus amigos y ella se lo pasarían muy bien en ese viaje.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya se veía la luna, pálida y etérea, entre un cielo ligeramente anaranjado. El sol casi se había ocultado, y eso hizo que recordase a la bella mujer y sus palabras extrañas.

_«Cuando la vida del sol esté llegando a su fin y la luna comience su reinado, _Hua_ reconocerá a _Lang_ y será su destino salvarlo._»

Se preguntaba qué habría querido decir con eso y con todo lo demás. Notando que estaba distrayéndose demasiado, negó con la cabeza efusivamente, intentando así despejarla, y dio unos cuantos pasos para salir de los aseos. Sin embargo, un ruido la detuvo. Había sido en el exterior, y juraría que había sonado como si tiraran algo metálico al suelo, ¿qué era lo que estaría pasando?

Decidió ignorarlo y siguió su camino, pero otro ruido, esta vez más fuerte, hizo que parase. Temerosa, deshizo el camino que había realizado y condujo sus pasos hacia la puerta opuesta. Quizás no debía abrirla, o quizás no había sido nada, pero, al oír otro ruido, su curiosidad la impulsó a tomar el pomo y, ya tarde para retractarse, la abrió tímidamente, dejándola entreabierta.

Lo que vio la hizo quedarse paralizada.

Un chico se encontraba tirado en el suelo, entre algunos cubos de basura cuyos contenidos habían quedado esparcidos por la calle extrañamente desierta. El gesto de dolor en su cara y sus ojos clavados fijamente en un punto hicieron que siguiera su mirada.

Algunos metros más allá había otro chico, erguido cuan alto era, que lo miraba de una forma que Sakura nunca había visto. Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó mucho más su atención por el brillo que desprendía: una espada.

Sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente en su pecho, como si deseara escapar de él, pero no sabía qué hacer; su mente se había quedado en blanco.

El chico que estaba de pie empuñó la espada y la blandió en dirección al que estaba en el suelo.

—¡¡_Raitei Shourai_!!

Su grito, con unas palabras desconocidas para Sakura, resonó en todo el espacio haciendo que se encogiese sobre sí misma. De pronto, un estruendo acompañado de una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pudo alcanzar a oír una exclamación ahogada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio cómo el chico que estaba en el suelo parecía más magullado que antes y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Esta vez, el otro se acercó a él, alzando la espada y colocándola en posición vertical sobre él, que intentaba levantarse en vano.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Lo iba a matar? Allí, en medio de una calle desierta por la que podría pasar cualquier persona. _¿Lo iba a matar?_ Pensó de nuevo, con más angustia que antes.

El que estaba de pie había comenzado a hablar en chino, por lo que ella no entendía ni una palabra. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

—… _-oto, Xiao Lang_.

«_Xiao Lang_». Comenzó a recordar rápidamente su conversación con aquella mujer, empezando a comprender lo que había dicho. Su cabeza daba vueltas, girando alrededor de un único eje: «_Lang_».

Al terminar de hablar, alzó más la espada, y Sakura echó a correr.

_Hacia él_.

—¡No! —gritó, forzándose al máximo para poder llegar a tiempo de evitar lo que haría. En los últimos metros, se impulsó y saltó, y lo hizo caer de un empujón lejos del otro chico.

Estaba adolorida por la dura caída, pero sólo pudo estar unos pocos segundos pendiente de eso, pues pronto fue alzada del suelo por el chico al que había empujado. La cogió fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a agachar la cabeza mientras que con su otra mano volvía a empuñar la espada. Ella se revolvió un poco intentando librarse de su atacante, pero no lo consiguió. Ni siquiera cuando le dio un par de patadas en sus piernas la dejó libre.

_Tonta Sakura_. La iba a matar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando cómo las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos con una facilidad increíble, resignándose a su prematuro final.

_No debería haber corrido hacia él. No debería haber entrado en esos baños. No debería haber ido a ese puesto. No debería haber viajado a Hong Kong._

No obstante, su respiración no se paró después de que el ruido de algo rasgando el aire sonara, no notó nada en la nuca y sintió cómo la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo ya no estaba ahí. Abrió los ojos lentamente, temerosa, y su garganta se secó.

_Él_ estaba ahí, delante de ella, con un brazo extendido. _Protegiéndola_. No podía verle la cara, pero parecía como si fuera a desfallecerse de un momento a otro. Su ropa estaba chamuscada y algo rota, pero estaba de pie. Lo había salvado.

_¿La había salvado?_

No supo a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido, pero el chico que anteriormente había empuñado la espada ya no estaba ahí. ¿Cuándo se había ido?

—Q-qué…

La voz le salió quebrada y extrañamente aguda, el corazón le latía más fuerte a cada segundo, y sentía sus piernas completamente ajenas a ella.

Su salvador se giró y quedaron frente a frente. Estaba magullado y en algunas zonas de su cara parecía tener algo como tierra u hollín. Abrió los labios queriendo pronunciar unas palabras que nunca llegaron. Sus ojos, marrones, se clavaron en los de ella, como si buscase algo. Dieron una última sacudida, y se desplomó.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Cuando Sakura sintió que sus músculos volvían a responderle, se arrodilló junto a él, sin atreverse a moverle, y se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sentía su cabeza trabajar a miles de revoluciones por segundo, intentando buscar una solución. Si hablara chino podría llamar por teléfono para pedir ayuda, pero no sabía ni una palabra. Intentó contener las lágrimas, sintiéndose abatida. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, y dejarlo ahí no era una opción.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —bramó una vocecita en su idioma, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara—. ¿A quién hay que patear?

Ella giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, pero no vio a nadie. Se quitó las manos de la boca y habló con voz temblorosa.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —Barrió con los ojos distintas zonas de la calle en la que estaba, sin levantarse del suelo, pero siguió sin ver a nadie.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?! Yo soy el más grande, el más rápido y el más inteligente. —Ella movió la cabeza algunas veces más, sin que su búsqueda diese resultado—. Yo soy el gran Kerberos, el honorable guardián que envían los ancestros.

De pronto se sintió muy cansada, como si hubieran pasado días desde que habían llegado a Hong Kong, y las palabras de la mujer ahora se repetían en su mente como un eco antiguo. Ya no sabía si había sido una broma o si tenía algo de real. Miró a su alrededor, pero seguía sin ver nada.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, ansiosa de que ese guardián llegara y la ayudase con el chico que se había desmayado.

—Aquí. —Sakura miró a la izquierda y, tras otra indicación más, a la derecha—. ¡Aquí, estoy aquí! Ni que estés ciega…

Su cabeza volvió a girarse hacia la izquierda, y como si estuviera mecanizada, realizó un ángulo que le permitió mirar hacia abajo para lograr ver… _esa cosa_.

—¿Pero qué broma es esta? ¿Quién ha dejado este peluche aquí? —Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

—¡¿Se puede saber a quién acabas de llamar peluche, niña?! —gritó el peluche con enfado.

_Un momento…_

—¡¡¡Hoeee!!! —gritó a la vez que se apartaba arrastrándose con rapidez unos cuantos metros. Cuando logró relajarse, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aún más confundida que antes—. No entiendo nada.

—No tienes que entender nada, yo estoy aquí para que me obedezcas en todo.

Era pequeño y tenía la forma de un osito de peluche, solo que más feo. Con unas orejas grandes y unos ojos pequeñitos, su cara redonda y la cola que finalizaba como la de un león.

—Tú debes de ser _Ying Hua_ —dijo el bichito una vez ella hubo recobrado su respiración normal. Y es que no todos los días uno se encontraba con una mujer extraña, una pelea a muerte y un peluche parlante.

—No, yo me llamo Sakura —contestó contrariada. La mujer del puesto le había llamado de la misma forma. Volvió a prestar atención a Kerberos, como había dicho que se llamaba, ya que se estaba riendo.

—_Ying Hua_ significa Sakura —explicó, volviendo a reír.

Sin embargo, la diversión le duró poco, pues ella volvió a mirar a ese chico. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, pues no lograba comprender ni una de las cosas que le habían pasado ese día.

—Vaya…

El susurro de la pequeña bestia le hizo saber que él también había visto al muchacho.

—Yo… no entiendo nada. —Su voz se tornó triste.

—Habrá que llevarlo a su casa.

Ella lo miró, y volvió a bajar los ojos hacia el chico.

—No sé nada de él, ni dónde vive, ni… ¡Oh, se suponía este _iba a ser_ el mejor viaje de mi vida! —se lamentó, aún a sabiendas de que no era el mejor momento para ello.

—Yo lo llevaré —se ofreció Kerberos—. Sus ancestros me convocaron, conozco el camino.

Sakura se levantó del suelo, pensando que podía confiar en él. Después de eso, no tendría que volver a preocuparse por nada, pues si era lo que pensaba, ya había _cumplido con su función_.

_«Cuando la vida del sol esté llegando a su fin y la luna comience su reinado, _Hua_ reconocerá a _Lang_ y será su destino salvarlo._»

Y ya lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos, intentando asimilar lo que le había ocurrido en ese día. Alcanzó a notar una calidez y un brillo que la deslumbraban, aún con los párpados bajados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa.

—¡¡Hoe!! —Había un gran león alado sin melena a su lado, pero no había ni rastro del pequeño guardián—. ¡Kerberos! ¡¡Socorro!!

Le pareció oír «_Pero será tonta_» cuando el león hizo una mueca.

—Yo soy Kerberos —dijo, apuntándose con una pata—. La otra forma es para moverme con más comodidad.

Tras explicarle eso y convencerla del todo, le dijo que llevaría al joven a un sitio donde lo sanarían.

Sólo cuando le vio desaparecer por el horizonte con el chico en su lomo sintió que era seguro volver a respirar. Lo más probable era que todo fuera un sueño, o que se lo hubiera imaginado. Cualquier cosa menos que lo que le había sucedido fuera real. Había pasado por tantas sensaciones ese día que se sentía al borde del colapso.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y, temblorosa como estaba, deshizo los pasos que había realizado algún tiempo atrás. Pasó por el baño y por el bar hasta dar con la puerta delantera. Antes de salir, se armó de valor y decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado para que no la tomaran por loca.

—¡Sakura! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Meiling con un gesto algo molesto.

_Si ella supiera…_

—Nos tenías preocupados —Tomoyo se acercó a ella, examinándola para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

—¡No, no! Es que se me ha ido el tiempo volando, y estaba… recordando —se excusó, riendo nerviosamente.

Logró convencerlos y fueron a encontrarse en el punto establecido por los profesores. Esa noche, después de cenar, cumplieron lo prometido al llevarlos a un karaoke que había cerca del hotel. Sakura no quería ir, tenía demasiado en lo que pensar y se sentía extremadamente cansada, pero las insistencias de sus amigas hicieron que al final se animara un poco.

Cuando llegaron al local, vieron que había gente de muchos países, no sólo asiáticos. Al parecer no era sólo para la población china, sino para los turistas que iban y querían algo de diversión por la noche. El karaoke, a pesar de estar más extendido en Japón, había ido causando estragos en China y ahora se había puesto de moda.

La sala que les tocó se veía muy agradable: había un pequeño escenario con una pantalla detrás al fondo y muchas mesitas repartidas en el amplio espacio que había.

Tras mucho insistir y rogar, Tomoyo consiguió que todas sus amigas subieran con ella para cantar. Había notado algo apática a Sakura cuando salió de aquel bar y quería animarla. Después de todo, ese sería el último viaje de instituto que realizarían todas juntas y no se podía estropear.

Cantaron una canción inglesa bastante graciosa y al terminar todos les aplaudieron. Yamazaki halagó a Chiharu después de decir que sus oídos habían quedado dañados para siempre y Rika desapareció cuando dijo que iba al baño.

—¡Yamazaki me ha contado una historia de miedo espectacular! —dijo Naoko al terminar de oír a otros extranjeros—. Trata sobre un grupo de alumnos que, como nosotros, viajaban a China…

Meiling y Tomoyo escuchaban entretenidas, mientras que Sakura no paraba de morderse las uñas. Aún daba vueltas por su cabeza todo lo ocurrido ese día y las historias de miedo que tanto gustaba de contar Naoko no la ayudaban, pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado y continuar con su viaje.

—Y entonces… apareció el espíritu de una mujer muy, muy bella.

_¿Espíritus?_ Sakura tembló. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día con los espíritus, los ancestros y las cosas _raras_.

Se disculpó y se acercó a la barra para pedir un refresco, así daría tiempo a que Naoko acabara su historia sin tener que oírla. Le dieron su pedido y cuando echó un vistazo a sus amigas vio que Naoko seguía hablando. Al parecer iría para largo.

Dio un trago al refresco mientras paseaba por entre las mesas hasta llegar a la pared, donde se apoyó y continuó bebiendo. Otro trago, y otro más.

—Misión cumplida.

Se quedó lívida al oír esa voz. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con lo que había temido: una carita amarilla, redonda y grande a pocos centímetros de la suya. Todo lo que se había metido a la boca salió disparado como si hubiera estado a presión.

—¡¿Así es como me lo agradeces?! —exclamó enfadado por haber sido bañado en refresco. Sakura lo cogió, tapándole la boca y mirando nerviosamente a todos lados.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Te pueden ver! —regañó, y después lo metió en su bolso, libre de miradas extrañas. Segundos más tarde pareció comprender algo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya he hecho lo que debía!

—Aún no —respondió, sacándole la lengua y saliendo del bolso. Hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y, tras visualizar algo, salió volando muy rápido—. ¡Dulces!

Ella suspiró, intentando ignorar la opresión que sentía en el pecho. ¿Cómo que «_aún no_»? ¡¿Qué más querían de ella?!

Como respuesta a sus preguntas, una voz cansada y algo dura, casi áspera, pronunció unas palabras directas y contundentes, en un japonés un tanto dificultado. Se volvió hacia la persona que había hablado, sintiéndose de inmediato muy pequeña.

Era más alto que ella y su cabello castaño estaba revuelto. Sus ojos marrones, además de ser profundos, parecían destellar por la luz cambiante del local. Su rostro parecía debatirse entre la molestia y la preocupación, pero no podía ocultar el aire de derrota que lo rodeaba. Otra cosa que no pudo pasar desapercibida para Sakura fue que era _muy_ guapo, tanto, que en esos momentos no podía despegar su vista de él. Sin embargo, sus palabras volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza como un eco:

—Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

_**OdiNotes**_: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo con una nueva historia que, a pesar de que pueda parecer algo insulsa por el título o el resumen, me está gustando y emocionando mucho. Había pensado terminarla antes de colgarla, pero ya véis que aquí estoy, con este primer capítulo ^^

Lo primero de todo es gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna duda de lo que sea no tenéis más que preguntármelo y yo contestaré con mucho gusto *-*

Estoy completamente emocionada con este fic, por eso mismo espero que a vosotros también os guste... y agradecería mucho vuestra opinión (: He querido mezclar algunos géneros, así que aquí veréis mucho popurrí, aunque unas cosas sobresalgan por encima de otras (romance, acción, misterio...). Como habéis podido ver, ya en este capítulo he intentado meter algunas cosillas: ¿Quién es la mujer que había en el mercado? ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Y quién era el chico de la espada? Creo que no hace falta preguntar quién era el otro chico de la escena de la "batalla" ;)

Quise hacer un universo alternativo de Card Captor Sakura, pero quería probar algo nuevo, diferente, que no fuera la típica historia de instituto y/o trabajo... y salió esto.

Quiero agradecer también a todas las personas que me han apoyado y ayudado con esta historia :) ¡¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias!!

Y ahora, unas pocas aclaraciones:

**Ying Hua**: como Kero ha dicho, _Ying Hua_ es el nombre de Sakura tal y como se dice en chino. Sé que hay muchas personas que ponen _Ying Fa_, no sé por qué xD igual por Mulán (?), pero es _Hua_. Me documenté y eso me ponía. Y además, una amiga que es china me ha dicho que, en efecto, es _Hua _y no _Fa_.

**Raitei Shourai**: el hechizo que usa el "malo" en la pequeña escena de lucha. Es la forma que CLAMP le dieron al hechizo que invocaba al trueno (en español Shaoran dice "Acude a mí, Dios del trueno", no sé en otros lugares cómo será).

Prácticamente eso es todo, si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en hacerla y, nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer :3 ¡nos vemos en los reviews y en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Segundo día

**Segundo día**

**«En cielo despejado puede desatarse de repente una tempestad»**

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede contigo? Puedo avisar a algún profesor y…

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía algo mal por hacer creer a todos que estaba enferma, pero no veía otro modo. Todos se mostraban visiblemente preocupados, pero ella se ocupó de tranquilizarlos.

—No hace falta, si tengo algún problema llamaré a recepción —dijo, mostrándose cansada—. Me da mucha pena tener que perdérmelo todo y no me gustaría que tú también te lo pierdas. Prométeme que harás muchas fotos y luego me las enseñarás, ¿vale?

Tomoyo la observó detenidamente. No estaba muy convencida de dejarla sola, pero asintió. Poco después entró el profesor Terada para preguntar por la salud de Kinomoto y, comprobando que se quedaría bien atendida, se ofreció él mismo para hacerle compañía.

Sakura se negó, avergonzada. Al final esa pequeña mentira le traería más problemas que otra cosa.

—En serio, estaré bien. Si surge algún problema no dudaré en llamar por teléfono, y seguro que mañana me encuentro mejor.

Salieron de la habitación después de algunos intentos más, no sin antes asegurarse de que hubiera un miembro del hotel apostillado en su pasillo, por si acaso. Sólo después de esto, Sakura pudo respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad.

No le gustaba del todo la idea de perderse la excursión que harían sus compañeros ese día a Lantau; ya se imaginaba a Meiling, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Tomoyo riendo y divirtiéndose como nunca. Sin embargo, no podía dar marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión.

O más bien, se la habían impuesto.

—_Tenemos que hablar._

_Sakura tragó saliva, totalmente intimidada por aquella imponente presencia. Era_él_._

_Más exactamente, el_«él»_al que había salvado esa misma tarde y de quien creía que no volvería a saber nada. No es que no estuviera preocupada por su seguridad o por lo que le había pasado, pero le habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas extrañas ese día y ya no sabía a qué aferrarse._

—_¿Sobre qué? —alcanzó a preguntar con la voz ahogada, sintiéndose ella misma así por la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo._

_Él la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta un rincón apartado de la vista de los demás._

—_Hoy —pronunció con dureza—. Olvida todo lo que ha pasado hoy._

_Debería haber saltado de alegría cuando oyó esas palabras, pero en su interior sintió que había algo mal. Iba a preguntarle por qué se había tomado la molestia de ir allí para decírselo, puesto que ella ya lo había dado por olvidado –o al menos intentaba hacerlo-, pero el ser amarillo y pequeño la interrumpió llegando de improviso, visiblemente exaltado por las palabras del joven._

—_¡Imposible!_

—_Cállate, Kerberos. —La seriedad con la que había hablado hizo que Sakura se estremeciera. Le costaba encontrar algo de lógica a toda esa situación._

_La pequeña bestia frunció el ceño._

—_La escogieron. De entre todas, la escogieron a ella. Es la única que puede ayu…_

—_¡Deja de decir tonterías! —exclamó el joven perdiendo la paciencia por primera vez, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Kerberos se mantuvieran en silencio._

«Está en peligro y sólo _Hua_ puede ayudarlo.»

«Sólo _Hua_ puede ayudarlo.»

_La voz suave de la mujer, que se repetía en la cabeza de la chica como si se tratase de un eco, hizo que tomara una decisión._

—_Quiero ayudarte._

_Cuando su frase rompió el artificial silencio que se había creado entre los tres, sus acompañantes la miraron con expresiones opuestas._

—_No._

_La rotunda respuesta del chico hizo que se preguntara qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso tendría que librarse de aquel chico que lo había atacado? Obedecería las palabras de la mujer y le ayudaría, por más difícil que fuese. Lo sentía como una obligación._

—_De verdad que quiero hacerlo._

—_No bromeo —dijo él, sin cambiar su gesto._

—_Yo tampoco —replicó, enfrentando su mirada con la misma intensidad._

_Kerberos los miró alternativamente y se dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza. Esos dos sí que eran testarudos. Desplegó sus alas y, haciendo uso de ellas, taponó la batalla visual que estaban teniendo._

—_Ella es la elegida —repitió y, después, procedió a explicar—. Sólo ella podrá ayudarte a recuperar lo que te ha sido arrebatado._

—_¿A-arrebatado? —preguntó ella de vuelta, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le habían quitado._

—_Esto es una estupidez —resopló el chico, dando la vuelta y apartándose un poco de ellos. Cuando hubo andado algunos pasos, se giró para que pudiera oír sus últimas palabras—. No tienes nada que ver con esto, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos._

Sakura suspiró al recordar todo eso. Él no quería su ayuda ni nada que pudiera ofrecerle, y ella quizás tendría que haber seguido su petición, pero, después de que se fuera, Kerberos se ocupó de explicarle lo vital que era su participación en todo ese asunto.

De no haber sido por eso, ella habría vuelto con sus amigas, pero la había dejado consternada. No sabía qué tan importante era que ella tomase partido en esa extraña situación, pero la pequeña bestia le había dejado muy claro que había sido ella la escogida, y no otra.

Recordó, también, el gesto altivo con el que se marchó el muchacho. Parecía rechazar todo cuanto le rodeaba, con un aspecto sumamente decidido y serio. Había visto sus ojos relampaguear cuando ella insistió en ayudarlo y cuando se marchó de ese local.

«_Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos_», le había dicho. Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que sus caminos se habían entrelazado irreversiblemente, por más que hubiese sido de la manera más extraña posible.

La isla de Lantau estaba un poco retirada, por lo que sus compañeros no podrían regresar al hotel para comer. Eso le daba margen para hacer lo que Kerberos le había pedido.

Cuando hubo pasado media hora, Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su maleta. No había llevado ropa deportiva ―después de todo, no esperaba necesitarla―, por lo que optó por una falda tableada de color pardo y una camiseta de manga corta. A pesar de que en Hong Kong no solía hacer frío tuvo que coger una chaqueta y, finalmente, las únicas zapatillas deportivas que se había llevado.

No tomó su bolso, pues sería engorroso, así que guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y dejó las llaves de la habitación junto a la televisión. Después de avisar en recepción de que estaba mejor y no necesitaría nada de momento, respiró hondo y se dirigió al balcón. No podía arriesgarse a salir por la puerta principal y que la vieran.

Dejó la puerta corrediza abierta, aunque parecía que estaba cerrada, y se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón.

Bajar le resultó más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Cuando por fin logró conseguir que sus pies tocaran el suelo, después de largos minutos intentándolo, vio una manchita amarilla aparecer desde el fondo de la transitada calle.

—Al fin bajaste.

Ella simplemente asintió, intentando ignorar su tono de impaciencia. Cuando se puso a volar para mostrarle el camino, no tardó en echar a correr tras él. Esquivar a la gente no era fácil, tuvo que ir disculpándose constantemente por las innumerables personas con las que chocó. Después de lo que le parecieron horas interminables, llegaron a unas calles más estrechas y vacías.

—¿Estás… seguro de que es por aquí? —preguntó Sakura, al ver cómo la oscuridad que proporcionaban los extraños edificios se cernía sobre la calle. Cuando Kerberos asintió, ella frunció un poco su gesto—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Él irá al templo —respondió. No hizo falta que explicara a quién se refería, porque ella sabía bien quién era—. Los ancestros me lo han dicho.

El silencio no tardó en apoderarse de ellos, pero siguieron corriendo. Ella comenzó a sentir sus piernas cargadas a causa del cansancio. Aún tenía dudas acerca de ir al templo, ni siquiera sabía qué habría ahí, pero se había comprometido y no podía faltar a su palabra. No a esas alturas.

Al poco tiempo los edificios comenzaron a dar paso a algunas casitas tradicionales, con extensiones grandes de terreno, hasta que llegaron a un sitio donde no había ni una sola construcción alrededor, sólo maleza. La casa más cercana había desaparecido algunos minutos atrás.

—Hemos llegado —informó el guardián, deteniéndose en seco.

—¿No íbamos a… un templo? —cuestionó confusa, pues alrededor no había ningún edificio.

Él asintió y se giró hacia ella, quedando así cara a cara.

—Se revela usando la magia —explicó, haciendo que ella quedara más confusa que al principio.

—¿Magia? ¿C-cómo que magia?

Tendrían que ir olvidándose de entrar, se dijo, porque ella no poseía ningún tipo de poder mágico ni nada por el estilo. Aunque el ritmo de sus pensamientos se detuvo de golpe, dándose cuenta de algo importante.

—¡¿Magia? —repitió—. ¿Eso significa que él…?

—Él posee magia —confirmó Kerberos, y después de dar esa información se giró de nuevo hacia la naturaleza que quedaba ante ellos.

Pronunció unas palabras que no alcanzó a comprender, probablemente en otro idioma, y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y, lentamente, un gran templo fue apareciendo ante ellos. Cuando terminó de materializarse, Kerberos le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara, pero ella no avanzó.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

Miró de nuevo al templo, un tanto temerosa. Las grandes puertas, que tenían un dragón tallado, se hallaban cerradas.

—Esto es algo en lo que no puedo acompañarte —le respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa, para intentar tranquilizarla—. Sólo tú has sido la elegida, yo estoy aquí para guiar tus pasos.

Ella continuaba reticente, cuestionándose si entrar sola en ese templo tan imponente era una buena idea. El guardián se acercó a ella y le puso una patita en la cabeza.

—Todo estará bien. —Sakura clavó sus pupilas en las de él y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y caminó hacia delante. Cerró los ojos, ignorando lo que la rodeaba y las palabras que aún continuaba recitando Kerberos. Cuando sus pies chocaron con los escalones que la acercarían más a la entrada, abrió los ojos. Subió, mirando al frente, y alzó los brazos para abrir la puerta. Tenía la sensación de que todo eso formaba parte de algo muy importante, y se le escapaba de las manos. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se metía, ni si era lógico querer ayudar a una persona ciegamente sin conocerla siquiera, tan sólo por las palabras de una mujer en el mercado.

¿Y si todo había sido una coincidencia?

«_Recuérdalo: no existen las coincidencias, tan sólo lo inevitable._»

Sakura pegó un respingo y abrió los ojos de golpe, parecía como si esa voz se hubiera oído a su lado y no en los recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a seguir hacia delante. Respiró profundamente una vez más y empujó las puertas, haciendo que se abrieran con un quejido lastimero. Dentro todo estaría completamente oscuro si no fuera por una extraña luz azulada que no sabía de dónde provenía. Las grandes columnas se alzaban a ambos lados de un pasillo amplio que finalizaba en otra gran puerta. Se acercó algo más, hasta llegar frente a ella, y miró el símbolo que tenía impreso en ella. Instintivamente, cogió el colgante de _Yin-yang_ que había comprado el día anterior y lo miró: eran exactamente iguales.

Armándose de valor, abrió la puerta, tal y como había hecho con el gran portón de la entrada. A su alrededor se erigían lo que parecían ser tumbas con inscripciones en un material que se asemejaba al cristal. Había doce columnas con uno de los doce animales del zodíaco chino en cada una. De ellos colgaban unos platillos en los que había incienso, que hacían que toda la estancia se llenase de un humo pálido y blancuzco de olor suave.

Miró maravillada hacia todos lados, sorprendiéndose por todo lo que veía, hasta que su vista recayó sobre quien se encontraba en el centro de esa gran habitación frente a lo que parecía una estatua de un lobo. Seguramente sería otra tumba.

El chico, que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba arrodillado frente al animal de piedra, recitando una plegaria a media voz con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura no se atrevía a interrumpirlo y se quedó observándolo hasta que, al cabo de algunos minutos, él soltó un grito desgarrador y se apoyó con las manos, convertidas en puños, en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Sakura se atrevió a recorrer la distancia que los separaba, llegando a su lado sin ser detectada y, con preocupación, se arrodilló junto a él, observándolo sin pronunciar una palabra. Fue él quien se adelantó a hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz sonó rasgada y grave, torpe, como la primera vez que le había dirigido la palabra. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Y-yo…

—No deberías estar aquí —pronunció tajantemente antes de que ella continuara hablando.

Se incorporó, levantándose del suelo y mirándola desde arriba. Sakura se encogió un poco al verlo tan imponente, sintiéndose regañada.

—Yo te-tengo que ayudarte —contestó con dificultad cuando sintió que la voz había regresado a su cuerpo—. Quiero ayudarte.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —rebatió él, apretando los puños—. No puedes querer ayudarme, no sabes nada de mí.

Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que le había dicho, clavándolos en un punto del suelo. Él siguió hablando, ignorando la presión que comenzaban a hacer sus uñas sobre la carne.

—Podría ser el malo de todo esto —continuó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Podría ser un asesino a sangre fría. Podría matarte ahora mismo.

Su voz, fría y rasposa, rasgó el silencio que sumergía a la sala del templo. Sus ojos, tan oscurecidos que parecían negros, se clavaban en los verdes temblorosos de Sakura, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo ella construía una leve sonrisa. No debería estar allí, _maldita sea_.

—No lo creo —murmuró a la vez que se levantaba del duro suelo.

Una vez de pie, frente a él, se acercó tímidamente. Escrutó su rostro buscando de nuevo sus ojos, que parecían haber recuperado su color normal.

—Tus ojos no son los de un asesino.

—No todo es lo que parece, no deberías dejarte llevar por lo que ves —negó, enfadándose. ¿Qué tan cabezona podía llegar a ser esa niña, que ni comprendía que no podía estar ahí?

Sakura recorrió la distancia que los mantenía separados y, dejando su timidez a un lado y armándose de un valor que no sentía, tomó las manos del chico para deshacer los puños que había formado. Sintió su rostro enrojecer de repente, pero él se estaba lastimando y todo por alejarla de lo que fuera que ocurría. El chico, en cambio, parecía haberse sorprendido porque dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella, pero no pronunció ningún sonido.

Para bien o para mal, él había irrumpido en su vida, y a ella le habían dicho cosas muy raras que, al parecer, la ligaban a él de una manera u otra.

—En realidad no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar, ¿no? —cuestionó Sakura con voz bajita, sonriendo un poco—. Si no, ayer no me hubieras protegido.

Él abrió la boca para defenderse, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su garganta. Se desordenó el pelo con una de sus manos, mostrándose confuso, y volvió a mirarla con desesperación.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esto no es otra parada en tu ruta turística! No es ningún juego y no tienes nada que ver con esto. —Inspiró fuertemente, quebrándose la cabeza para intentar darle a conocer que todo eso era más serio de lo que ella podría imaginar jamás—. Fue una maldita casualidad que ayer te vieras involucrada.

—Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable —replicó con voz suave y medio sonriendo. No le alegraba demasiado exasperarlo, pero de algún modo ahora estaban relacionados y, después de todo eso, ella no podía marcharse y olvidarlo todo sin más. Tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir, pero también sentía que era su deber continuar a su lado.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —bramó él de pronto, acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Sus ojos parecían centellear y lanzar chispas—. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente aturdida por el inesperado acercamiento y enfado del chico. No sabía qué era lo que podría haberlo enfurecido así, pero parecía que de repente no tenía ganas ni de bromear. Tragó en seco y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ayer… en el mercado —comenzó con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a alzarla más—, había un puesto muy extraño y una mujer que… me dijo que sólo yo podía ayudar a _Lang_ —susurró esto último cuando se acordó de aquel nombre tan extraño que le había dicho—. No sé quién era, pero me dijo cosas muy raras. Y también me llamó muy…

—¿Qué… qué cosas te dijo?

Él parecía haber palidecido mientras iba relatando el extravagante encuentro que tuvo con esa mujer. Quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, pero vio más prudente contestar a lo que él quería saber.

—Algo de que los ancestros le habían dicho que yo tenía que salvarlo, que tenía que ser perseverante. No me dijo nada más.

El chico no dijo nada, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella tenía miles de preguntas, aunque al ver su estado prefirió hacerse la tonta. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntar más adelante.

Sin embargo, no esperaba la respuesta que él le dio.

—Largo.

Se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta, y menos el tono en el que se la dijo. Intentó abrir la boca y replicar, pero él se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, impidiéndole continuar.

—¿No me has oído? ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Vete!

La hizo retroceder hasta atraparla entre las cristalinas lápidas y él. La tomó del cuello bruscamente e hizo que se diera un fuerte golpe contra una de las tumbas; después lo vio levantar su otro puño y, en cuestión de segundos, empotrarlo a la derecha de su cabeza. Sintió cómo algunas gotas de sangre de la mano herida del chico caían sobre su hombro y lo miró a los ojos: parecían refulgir.

—No pienso volver a repetirlo —masculló entre dientes.

A pesar de que las piernas le temblaban, Sakura consiguió apartarse de él unos cuantos metros. Se sentía agotada y notaba cómo las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos; le escocían y le dolían.

Como si pertenecieran a otra persona, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad y corrió hacia fuera del templo siguiendo los pasos que había dado antes. No se detuvo cuando llegó a la calle ni cuando Kerberos intentó detenerla o le preguntó que a dónde iba. Dolía, dolía tanto que ni el llanto podía paliar ese malestar. No veía a dónde se dirigía, pero tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería alejarse de ese templo, de esa bestia y de ese chico. De su destino.

Nada la ataba a él. No lo conocía. Pero… ¿por qué se sentía entonces tan mal?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, haciendo que así cayeran algunas lágrimas. Quería llegar al hotel y olvidarse de todo, al día siguiente continuaría con su excursión y no tendría que volver a saber nada de todo eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba perdida de nuevo en las calles de la ciudad. Se detuvo en una bastante concurrida para recuperar el aliento y para intentar calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón. Si dijera que no la había asustado, mentiría.

Se frotó los ojos para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que aún estaban ahí y volvió a emprender el camino que creía que la llevaría hasta el hotel y que, afortunadamente, así lo hizo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó fuera, pero se sentía tan cansada como si hubieran sido varios días. Entró por la puerta principal ante la asombrada mirada de los trabajadores, que la creían en su habitación, y subió al ascensor, abatida. Pulsó el número de su piso hasta que la puerta se cerró, y apoyó la frente en las puertas metálicas.

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación en cuanto el ascensor se abrió, sin recordar que había salido sin llave. Agotada, se acercó tímidamente al hombre que había permanecido todo el día junto a su puerta y, después de la sorpresa de encontrarla en el pasillo cuando no la vio salir de su habitación, la abrió. Cuando se encontró dentro, fue directa al baño.

Se echó agua en la cara, intentando quitarse esa sensación de pesadez que había tenido durante su carrera desde el templo. Se incorporó y se miró en el espejo viendo que, además de despeinada y parecer agotada, tenía algunas gotas de sangre en el hombro de su camiseta. Se mordió los labios, intentando retener las lágrimas que volvían a sus ojos, y se quitó la camiseta con rapidez para meterla en el lavabo. Llenó la pila de agua y la sumergió, haciendo que adquiriera un color rojizo.

«_Largo. ¿No me has oído? ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Vete!_»

Al recordar las palabras del joven, sintió un estremecimiento y se abrazó a sí misma, notando que se le había puesto la carne de gallina. Nunca antes había visto a nadie así, tan enfadado con ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño deprisa, intentando acallar la voz del chico, que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza ordenándole que se fuera. Se tiró sobre su cama boca abajo y cerró los ojos desesperada.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, ni si se había dormido o había estado todo el rato despierta, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que ya estaba anocheciendo. Le extrañó que no hubiera aún nadie en la habitación pero, a los pocos minutos de pensar eso, escuchó algunas voces al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡… sí, genial! ¿Cómo estará Sakurita?

—Espero que mejor, tiene que reponerse para lo que queda de viaje.

Y, justo después de eso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sakura se sentó sobre la cama y les dedicó una sonrisa muy amplia, dejando todo lo que había ocurrido en un segundo plano. No obstante, esa sonrisa fue borrándose cuando vio las expresiones confundidas de sus amigas.

—Sakurita —dijo Tomoyo llevándose una mano a su barbilla—, ¿por qué no llevas camiseta?

—¡Hoe! —Se miró y comprobó que, efectivamente, había olvidado ponerse una antes de echarse en la cama. Corrió al baño y, una vez dentro, volvió a hablar:—. ¡Ahora mismo salgo!

Tomó una camisa que había dejado la noche anterior en el toallero y se la puso rápidamente. Iba a salir de allí para reunirse con sus amigas cuando sus ojos viajaron hacia el lavabo, donde aún estaba la camiseta blanca sumergida en el agua. La cogió y examinó, viendo que las manchas, aunque pequeñas, seguían ahí. Suspiró y la escurrió. Había logrado que todo se le fuera de la cabeza hasta ese momento. En realidad, Sakura pensaba que él tenía razón y que no era lo más normal que lo quisiera ayudar si ni siquiera lo conocía.

—¿Sakura? —La voz de Meiling se oyó al otro lado junto con algunos susurros.

Sakura apretó la camiseta contra sí misma, humedeciendo un poco así la camisa que se había puesto, e, intentando recuperar la sonrisa que tenía siempre, abrió la puerta.

—¡Tomoyo, Meiling! ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

—¡Muy bien! Ha habido un momento en el que creíamos que nos habíamos perdido —comentó Tomoyo sonriendo con tranquilidad—, pero Meiling nos ha salvado. Eso sí, Sakurita… te hemos echado de menos.

—Pero si sólo ha sido un día —rió ella, retorciendo nerviosamente la camiseta.

Le entristeció el pensar que le habría encantado estar con ellos. De todas formas, los días que quedaban sí los podría aprovechar para pasarlo bien y ver muchas cosas, aunque tuviera una punzada en el estómago que la molestara al pensar en eso.

—Oye, ¿qué llevas ahí?

Meiling señaló sus manos y la camiseta que había en ellas, que había quedado reducida a una bola de tela muy arrugada.

—¿Esto? —Levantó una mano y mostró la prenda—. Nada, nada. Me lo había puesto hoy, pero como lo había ensuciado…

—¡¿Eso es sangre? Sakura, ¿estás herida? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

No se explicaba cómo Tomoyo había podido darse cuenta de las pequeñas manchitas que intentaba esconder, y se sentía muy mal por la preocupación con la que le preguntaba… pero no podía decirle nada. Primero, porque no era asunto suyo, como bien se había encargado el chico de hacérselo saber, y, segundo, porque creería que se había vuelto loca.

—Sí… ¡No! Es que… —Su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente intentando dar con algo creíble hasta que se le ocurrió una idea—, estaba escribiendo y me corté con una hoja —rió nerviosamente y lanzó la camiseta sobre su maleta—. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

—Ahá —asintió Meiling, aún pensativa—. ¿Y cómo ha caído la sangre ahí arriba?

Sakura volvió a reír nerviosa, esperando que se le ocurriera una respuesta rápida y creíble mientras aguantaba las miradas inquisidoras de Meiling y Tomoyo.

—Pues… —comenzó, pero no pudo pensar nada más porque al instante se oyó un rugido ensordecedor que dejó a las tres amigas atónitas.

—¿Sakurita? —la aludida agachó la cabeza, avergonzada—. ¿Es que no has comido hoy?

Cabe decir que su respuesta fue un _no_: entre la visita al templo, la huída y la posterior llegada al hotel, Sakura no había tenido tiempo para pensar en comida —muy a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba—. Por esa razón, fueron las primeras alumnas en llegar al comedor del hotel y las últimas en irse. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Sakura, era que parecía un pozo sin fondo; comía ingentes cantidades para estar tan delgada, aunque siempre alegaba que _comer mucho significaba tener buena salud_.

Estaba ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor: sus compañeros hablaban y reían, sus amigas comían y la miraban divertidas, y ella… ella sólo comía. No pensaba en nada, y no es que quisiera hacerlo tampoco.

Cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en el comedor, Chiharu hizo que todas se apiñaran alrededor de Sakura, que aún estaba con el postre y, vigilando que el profesor no las mirara, bajó mucho el volumen de su voz y las miró con una sonrisita.

—Takashi me ha dicho que después vayamos a su habitación —susurró con una sonrisa que después dio paso a un ceño fruncido, lo que les hizo pensar a todas que también le habría contado alguna mentira—, al parecer han traído un _regalito_ para Sakura, por haber estado enferma hoy.

—¿Un regalo? —La aludida levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre—. ¿Qué regalo?

—Ya sabes, un _regalo_ —dijo Chiharu encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó de la mesa, en la que ya sólo quedaban Tomoyo y Sakura—. Luego os veo, ¿vale?

Sakura metió la cuchara en su boca y miró hacia la puerta pensativa. ¿Qué regalo le podrían haber llevado sus amigos? Al poco tiempo, Tomoyo la sacó de su ensimismamiento y le preguntó que si ya había terminado, porque seguramente ya todos se habrían reunido en la habitación de Yamazaki. Subieron a su habitación y, tras ponerse el pijama, se dirigieron al cuarto piso.

—¿Qué regalo es, Tomoyo? —preguntó Sakura por enésima vez desde que salieron del comedor, a lo que su amiga contestó con una enigmática sonrisa—. ¡Oh, vamos! Dímelo, ¡por favor!

—Pero Sakurita, si ya hemos llegado —rió parándose frente a una puerta y tocando con los nudillos; poco después, Yamazaki las invitó a pasar.

A pesar de que la habitación no era muy grande, estaban ahí todos sus amigos: Naoko, Rika y Meiling hablaban en voz baja sobre una de las camas, Chiharu miraba muy seria y con los brazos cruzados a Yamazaki, y el chico con quien Yamazaki compartía habitación y que a veces salía con ellos, llamado Shigeru, estaba abriendo su mochila.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura? —Yamazaki cerró la puerta tras ellas.

—Bien, bien —respondió, mirando hacia todas direcciones. Se mordió la lengua para no parecer ansiosa, pero no pudo resistir más tiempo—. Chiharu me ha dicho que…

—Ah, sí, sí.

Él hizo que Sakura se sentara sobre una de las camas e indicó a su amigo que acercara lo que había sacado de la mochila: unas cuantas botellas de cerveza con nombre inglés y tabaco. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabías que hace muchos años los ingleses descubrieron que el tabaco tenía propiedades curativas? —No tardó en inquirir Yamazaki, alzando un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos; de fondo se oyó un bufido de Chiharu—. Así es: cuando se torcían un tobillo, se curaban fumando ma…

—¡Yamazaki, no cuentes más mentiras! —una enojada Chiharu se encargó de interrumpir su relato cogiéndolo de la oreja y llevándoselo de ahí.

Pero Sakura se encontraba ajena a todo esto, mirando su _regalo_ no muy contenta.

—Yo… no… Nunca he… —Movió un pie graciosamente con algo de nerviosismo.

No le parecía lo más adecuado, no. ¿Y si alguien entraba en ese momento y los castigaban? ¿Y si se lo decían a su padre y a Touya? ¡Seguro que se enfadarían muchísimo con ella, no podría ni mirarles a la cara! No, no; no bebería, porque ella no hacía esas cosas.

—¿Sakurita? —preguntó Tomoyo al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, siempre le habían dicho que si no hacía ninguna locura en un viaje de ese tipo… ¿Cuándo podría hacerla?

—¿Y si nos pillan? —Negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Eso no estaba bien.

—No nos pillarán —Y un suspiro generalizado se hizo presente en la habitación.

Al ver que aún seguía negándose, y a pesar de que parecía menos reticente, Yamazaki volvió a su lado.

—Sakura —llamó—, es nuestro último viaje de estudios, ¿quién sabe si alguna vez coincidiremos todos juntos de nuevo? —Todos guardaron silencio mientras él hablaba. Aprovechando su inusual atención, tomó un bote de cerveza—. Por muchas primeras veces juntos. Y, además, ¿qué mejor que nuestro último viaje para que bebas tu primera cerveza?

Alzó su bote y los demás le imitaron, hasta Tomoyo, que había sonreído a modo de disculpa, y Sakura, que había visto que no había más remedio.

El primer trago fue amargo y desagradable. El segundo, mucho peor. Aún así, cuanto más la instaban a beber pequeños traguitos, menos notaba el sabor extraño de la bebida. Nunca antes había bebido otra cosa que no fuera el sake que le daban en algunas celebraciones de año nuevo, y era una sensación extraña la que tenía en esos momentos.

—Sakura, ¿quieres otra? —le preguntó Rika, alcanzándole un bote.

Sakura asintió, resignada. No debió haberlo hecho.

Su hermano le había dicho que no cometiera locuras en Hong Kong, y sentía que lo estaba desobedeciendo. No obstante, una vaga alegría se había adueñado de ella porque no se acordaba de Kerberos, del chico ni de nada de lo que le había ocurrido esos dos días. Y eso le agradaba —aunque implicara perder coordinación y coherencia.

—Es la hora de… —exclamó de pronto Naoko con los ojos brillantes— ¡Historias de fantasmas!

Todos asintieron ansiosos por escuchar una de las historias de Naoko.

—Estaba anocheciendo y no había nadie en las calles. Ella caminaba sola, mirando a todos lados —Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, intentando no prestar atención a lo que decía—. De repente, un hombre armado con una gran espada apareció y…

Inevitablemente, Sakura recordó la escena que había vivido el día anterior. Cerró los ojos y frunció el gesto, apretando entre sus manos el bote metálico. Ninguno de sus amigos, excepto Tomoyo, se había percatado de ese cambio. Se levantó y se dirigió al balcón, notando que el mareo que antes no había sentido se apoderaba de ella al poco de hacerlo. A ninguno de sus amigos le extrañó su repentina salida, pues sabían el miedo que Sakura tenía a los fantasmas. No obstante, esa vez no era por su miedo a los seres sobrenaturales.

Se apoyó en la baranda y se relajó cuando la suave brisa le dio en la cara.

—Chico testarudo —murmuró, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre las manos—. Testarudo, testarudo, testarudo. No puede aceptar ni un poco de ayuda. Testarudo —se quejó con palabras torpes.

—¿Sakura?

Dio un pequeño salto acompañado de un «¡Hoeee!» cuando oyó a Tomoyo llamándola.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Has salido de pronto de la habitación —dijo acercándose a ella—. ¿Es por la historia de Naoko? —Sakura negó con la cabeza y volvió a fruncir el ceño, visiblemente enfadada, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? Tomoyo se mostró confusa—. ¿Entonces qué pasa?

—¡Es que es tan… testarudo! ¡No me deja! —Hizo un gesto de sus brazos para acompañar la exclamación; después, su ánimo decayó—. No entiendo.

Tomoyo llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativa; ella tampoco entendía nada de lo que decía su amiga. El poco alcohol que había ingerido le había afectado.

—Yo… —Los verdes ojos se tornaron acuosos de repente y bajó la cabeza—. No entiendo nada. Él… —sollozó, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué no me deja?

—¿Quién? —Sakura volvió a sollozar, haciendo que Tomoyo se preocupara más. Tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas—. ¿Sakura?

La aludida abrió los ojos y negó insistentemente con la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado con el dorso de la mano.

—Nada, Tomoyo —suspiró y, después, le dedicó una sonrisa quebradiza—. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Yo… —Dio otro paso hacia atrás—, mejor me voy a la habitación.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Se giró para verla, encontrándose con la mirada seria de Tomoyo. Consideró por unos segundos que Tomoyo fuera con ella y la dejara contarle todo lo que la atormentaba, pero desechó esa idea. No podía.

—No, no —rió con nerviosismo—. Luego hablamos, ¿vale? No pasa nada.

No le dejó tiempo para que añadiera más, pues salió a todo correr del balcón y de la habitación después de despedirse de sus amigos. Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas, con un mareo casi extinto, llegó a su habitación y se tiró en su cama sin siquiera encender la luz. No se podía explicar cómo había sido tan tonta como para decir todo eso y preocupar a Tomoyo de esa manera, con lo buena que siempre era con ella.

—Tonta Sakura… —se recriminó, irritándose los ojos al frotarlos de nuevo con la mano—. Tonta, tonta Sakura.

Mas no pudo seguir insultándose porque oyó un _clic_ procedente de la puerta de su balcón. Contuvo la respiración y elevó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —preguntó temerosa, con ojos temblorosos y voz trémula.

Nadie le contestó.

Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y subió sus manos al pecho, retorciéndolas nerviosamente; la oscuridad que la envolvía tampoco le daba demasiada confianza. Miró a su alrededor esperando que de repente algo saliera de improvisto.

—¿Hola?

Después de unos segundos más en silencio, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, despeinándose. Era una tontería imaginar que pudiera haber alguien en la habitación si habían comprobado que estaba bien cerrada. Definitivamente, la cerveza le había afectado más de lo que creía.

Sin embargo, creyó que sufriría un ataque al corazón cuando un grito que hizo que cayera de espaldas, más asustada que nunca en toda su vida, resonó en toda la habitación.

—¡Sakura, qué bien que te encuentro! —gimoteó el pequeño ser alado que la miraba desde arriba. Sin embargo, el alivio duró poco al verla con esa expresión desfigurada en su cara.

Cuando logró reponerse, se levantó de un salto de la cama y lo miró con enfado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Posó su mano derecha sobre el corazón, que estaba desbocado—. ¡Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte!

—Llevo toda la noche dando vueltas por aquí —explicó con su extraño acento—. Ya sé lo que te dijo, pero tienes que…

Sakura apartó la mirada de la pequeña bestia, sin cambiar su expresión.

—No, no tengo que hacer nada. ¡Yo no elegí esto!

—Pero has sido escogida —argumentó con orgullo. Al ver que no reaccionaba ante eso, se mostró preocupado—… Y él te necesita.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y después negó con la cabeza. Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, que no había podido asimilarlo todo. Sabía que la solución no era ni enfadarse ni llorar, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

—¡Él no quiere mi ayuda! —exclamó compungida.

—Pero te importa lo que le pueda pasar —comenzó Kerberos cruzando sus patitas y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué tendría que importarme? —refutó ella con un amargo sabor en la boca—. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, ni siquiera lo conozco —susurró recordando las palabras que él mismo le había dicho ese día. La cabeza estaba dándole fuertes punzadas, no quería seguir más con eso.

—Tienes razón —asintió Kerberos, regalándole después una sonrisa altanera—, pero te importa. —Tomó aire y se acercó a ella—. Y tú, entre todas las personas, fuiste la elegida.

Sakura se alejó y dio media vuelta, intentando pensar. Hasta hacía un día, su vida había sido de lo más normal. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar ahora, tan de repente?

—Pero fue porque entré a ese puesto —murmuró volviendo a mirarlo—. Si nunca hubiera entrado…

—Tu destino estaba preordenado —explicó de nuevo—. Todo ha ocurrido porque debía ocurrir.

Ella miró al suelo, negando por enésima vez con la cabeza. Cuando se decidió a abrir la boca para responder, oyó el ruido de la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Debes irte! —susurró apurada, abriendo la puerta del balcón y empujando a Kerberos fuera; al segundo de que se marchara, suspiró—. Lo siento…

Oyó el pomo de la puerta moverse y, acto seguido, vio a Tomoyo y Meiling, que entraban sonriendo y saludándola. Meiling fue a cambiarse de ropa, oportunidad que aprovechó Tomoyo para acercarse disimuladamente hacia Sakura.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó en voz baja, y sonrió más tranquila ante la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga.

No tardaron demasiado en irse a dormir, aunque Sakura no pudiera conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche, con todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día y el anterior dándole vueltas, impidiéndole relajarse en el viaje que, se suponía, iba a ser el mejor de toda su vida.

Porque aunque se lo hubiera negado a Kerberos, y por más asustada que se sintiera, sentía que debía ayudarlo.

Quizás, pensó, era cierto que no existían las casualidades.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea**: ¡Hola! Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho tiempo, pero entre fiestas, trabajos y demás apenas he tenido tiempo para pasarme por aquí. Nuevamente quería agradecer todos los reviews que me llegaron: ¡nueve! Nunca había tenido una aceptación tan grande xD

Espero que este capítulo también os guste y os quite algunas de las dudas... a la vez que os deja otras. Creo que en este no quedaba nada por explicar, pero aún así si tenéis dudas con algo estoy a un click de ratón ^^

Ah, sí, quería decir una cosita (?). Quizás, los que hayáis leído TRC, veáis algunas similitudes con el manga (sólo en las frases, el resto de totalmente de CCS), porque he cogido algunas de las frases que más me gustaron y las he adaptado un poquito. Esto no significa que sea un Cross-over con el manga ni que vayan a aparecer personajes de él, simplemente quería aclararlo por si las moscas.

Y para los que dejan reviews anónimos:

Os he dejado las contestaciones a vuestros reviews en mi perfil ya que en el mismo capítulo se supone que está prohibido, y por el último comentario pensé: si queréis que os avise de cuándo publico no tenéis más que dejarme vuestro correo de esta forma: menganito (arroba) loquesea . com

Es que no tenéis forma de contactar conmigo más que con un review, y más que más, fanfiction no avisa de cuando he colgado un capítulo nuevo, así que si queréis que lo haga yo no tenéis más que dejarme vuestro email ^^ y de esa forma, porque si no fanfiction no lo muestra.

Así que, muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en los reviews ^^

Un beso,

_Odisea_


	3. Tercer día

**Tercer día**

**«Disfruta hoy, es más tarde de lo que crees»**

Respiró agitadamente y cerró los ojos para intentar pensar en una solución. Daba gracias por haber despertado antes que Tomoyo y Meiling, aunque no se caracteriza por ser madrugadora, porque de no ser así…

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? — La ahogada voz de Tomoyo la sorprendió al otro lado de la puerta —. Ya llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro, ¿de verdad no quieres que entre?

—¡No te preocupes, Tomoyo! Saldré en cinco minutos.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo. Como las veces anteriores que se había mirado, sus ojos viajaron a su cuello: cardenales, las marcas que le había dejado el chico cuando la acorraló. Se llevó una mano a las señales moradas y acarició su cuello, recordando la furia que despedía el muchacho al instarle que se marchara de allí.

Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, incapaz de recordar esa escena sin que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Lo peor, se dijo, era que no había forma de disimular esas marcas: el maquillaje no las cubría, no tenía ninguna camiseta con el cuello vuelto y su pelo era tan corto que apenas le llegaba a la mandíbula. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, buscando cualquier cosa. Para su fortuna, vio el pañuelo que había llevado Meiling el día anterior; lo cogió y le dio una vuelta alrededor de su cuello, comprobando con alivio que no permitía que se viera nada.

Tomó aire profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, y abrió la puerta del baño. Sus amigas ya estaban completamente vestidas y arregladas.

—Meiling —llamó Sakura, intentando sonar despreocupada—, ¿te importa que use tu pañuelo hoy?

Ella la miró y negó sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que no, además —añadió irguiéndose—, no me pega.

Señaló lo que se había puesto, un conjunto de un vivo color granate, y, después, el pañuelo, que era verde. Sakura sonrió, dejando a un lado la preocupación y tristeza que le producía la causa de tener que llevar ese pañuelo.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando hubo acabado de arreglarse y ya todos hubieron desayunado, el profesor Terada los mandó a reunirse en la entrada del hotel.

—Chicos, como sabéis, hoy teníamos planeado visitar el templo de Wong Tai Sin —explicó a sus alumnos, que lo escuchaban con interés—. Después de eso, habíamos pensado que lo mejor fuera que volviéramos al hotel para descansar.

El profesor planeó continuar su discurso, pero las quejas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Pero profesor…! —comenzó una de las chicas a modo de súplica.

—¡Venga, vamos! —exclamó Shigeru, el amigo de Yamazaki.

—¡Es viernes! —Se oyó decir a alguien del fondo, y los demás comenzaron a apoyarlo.

El profesor Terada sonrió con apuro y miró a sus dos compañeros, que intentaban aplacar los quejidos de los alumnos. Les mandó callar alzando un poco la voz y, a regañadientes, todos hicieron caso.

—Seguiremos con esos planes porque pensamos que es lo mejor, pero —Los que habían continuado hablando quedaron en completo silencio, expectantes— también hemos hablado sobre lo que muchos nos propusisteis. —El profesor Terada pudo ver como muchos de los ojos de sus alumnos brillaban con ilusión, impacientes por saber qué harían —. Así que mañana iremos a una discoteca de Lan Kwai Fong. Espero que no hagáis que me arrepienta.

Meiling se giró hacia sus amigas cuando el profesor terminó de hablar y les hubo indicado que fueran subiendo al autobús. Sonrió ampliamente y las tomó de las manos con fuerza.

—¡A una discoteca! —repitió emocionada—. ¡Qué bien! ¿No tenéis ganas? —Sus amigas identificaron eso como una pregunta retórica, puesto que su excitación no podía esperar una respuesta por parte de ellas y simplemente continuó hablando—. Creo que me pondré mi vestido blanco, ¿qué creéis?

Tomoyo y Sakura simplemente rieron y afirmaron con la cabeza; aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que llegara el momento y para que fueran a esa discoteca como para estar ya pensando en eso. No obstante, al parecer Meiling no compartía su opinión pues se puso a planear nada más subir al autobús.

—¿Y vosotras, qué os vais a poner? —preguntó justo después de tomar asiento. Impaciente, repitió:—. ¿Y bien?

—Pues… —Tomoyo tomó la iniciativa al ver que Sakura parecía pensativa—, no lo sé. Quizás puedo ponerme los pantalones blancos y esa camisa verde tan bonita que me regalasteis para mi cumpleaños.

Meiling asintió, sopesando la opción que le había dado Tomoyo; acto seguido miró a Sakura y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sobresaltándola.

—Sakura, ¿tú qué llevarás?

Ella la miró, pensando que en realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir, y menos si era por la noche a una discoteca. Aún así, cuando vio la confusa mirada de Tomoyo prefirió guardarse lo que pensaba y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—El vestido negro.

—¿Qué vestido negro? —inquirió Meiling, entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente al intentar acordarse de cuál era esa prenda.

—El vestido negro —Sakura se encogió de hombros—, sólo tengo uno.

Tomoyo dio unas palmaditas con sus manos y sonrió muy animada.

—¿Es ese de manga corta que lleva un poco de vuelo? —Sakura asintió—. ¡Qué bien! Pues te pondrás un colgante verde que he traído.

A pesar de que le contestó con una sonrisa, se llevó instintivamente una mano al colgante que había comprado el primer día. Lo miró abstraída, recordando de nuevo todo lo que le había pasado desde que había salido de su hogar. Al notar que las ganas de llorar volvían a ella, se obligó a centrar su atención de nuevo en la conversación que tenían Tomoyo y Meiling y a olvidar lo de los días anteriores: ya no había nada que hacer.

En el resto del viaje hacia el famoso templo continuaron hablando de muchas cosas, desde cómo se lo pasarían al día siguiente, cómo sería el sitio a donde las llevarían y que tan guapos serían los chicos que estarían ahí. Estas conversaciones triviales lograron animar a Sakura, haciendo que volviera a recordar el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a China: a disfrutar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al templo se quedaron sin habla: las grandes columnas verdes y rojas con letras doradas coronadas por el tradicional tejado chino les mostraban la entrada a un templo que rebosaba vida. Había turistas de todas las nacionalidades por doquier: ingleses, estadounidenses, italianos, españoles, chilenos, alemanes e incluso más japoneses. En las grandes escaleras de piedra había tanto adivinos como gente arrodillada rezando. Había incienso por todas partes, lo que creaba una atmósfera de un olor indescifrable y penetrante.

Era enorme, mucho más de lo que ninguno de ellos se había imaginado al ver la guía.

Caminaron hacia la entrada, muchos con las cámaras en la mano, y quedaron asombrados por la belleza que ese lugar poseía. Incluso los leones de piedra, grises, parecían cobrar vida entre ese amasijo de colores y olores, de formas puntiagudas y redondeadas.

—Es precioso —murmuró Tomoyo, dejando de grabar por primera para observar mejor todo lo que los rodeaba.

—Sí —Sakura asintió, pero le costó pasar la saliva. Esos leones de piedra le recordaban a Kerberos, aunque lo cierto era que no se parecían en nada.

Cuando un turista chocó con ellas, Sakura volvió en sí a tiempo para escuchar al profesor Terada, que insistía en que no se separaran del grupo o podrían perderse.

Se adentraron en él y miraron fascinadas a su alrededor.

—¡Eh, chicas, vamos allí! —exclamó Meiling alegremente, acercándose hacia ellas con pequeños saltitos y señalando en dirección a las escaleras.

Sakura miró hacia donde señalaba y comprobó con pesar que se refería a un adivino apostado en uno de los amplios escalones.

—El profesor Terada ha dicho que no… —Su discurso de moral se vio interrumpido cuando Tomoyo y Meiling la cogieron de las manos para llevarla casi a rastras—. ¡Hoe!

Se acercaron a uno que parecía muy anciano, con la piel morena curtida por el sol y una larga barba blanca. Llevaba ropas tradicionales y unas pequeñas gafas de ver. El adivino las miró y, sonriendo, las invitó a acercarse al pequeño cesto que contenía los papelitos en blanco para los deseos.

A pesar de ser de Hong Kong, Meiling había vivido allí muy pocos años; no obstante, sus padres se habían encargado de enseñarle a hablar el mandarín, lo que junto al diccionario de Tomoyo era de gran ayuda. Se las arregló para que entendiera que querían que les dijera su fortuna y, después, se encargó de traducir lo que él decía. Sakura y Tomoyo la miraban curiosas y sonrientes, divertidas por saber cuál sería el futuro que les esperaba.

El hombre tomó un palito de incienso que dejó en un pequeño recipiente de madera después de hacer algunas florituras y extender su olor hacia ellas. Se concentró unos momentos y ellas esperaron pacientemente.

Primero, se giró hacia Meiling y le dijo algunas palabras en chino tras hacer una pequeña reverencia. Sus amigas la miraron impacientes por saber qué era lo que le había dicho.

—¿Qué, Meiling? ¿Cuál es tu fortuna? —preguntó Tomoyo suavemente.

—Me ha dicho: «no puedes evitar que el pájaro de la tristeza vuele sobre tu cabeza, pero sí puedes evitar que anide en tu cabellera». —Al terminar su traducción, frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Querrá decir que me pasará algo triste en el futuro?

Ellas se encogieron de hombros sin saber la respuesta y esperaron a que el hombre volviera a hablar. Esta vez se giró hacia Tomoyo; después de que hablara, tan sonriente como con Meiling, ésta comenzó a traducir lo que había dicho.

—«Si no quieres que se sepa, no lo hagas.» —Meiling alzó una ceja y sonrió con complicidad—. ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas, Tomoyo?

Ella, por toda respuesta, se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza, aún sin perder su acostumbrada sonrisa. Mas ni Sakura ni Meiling pudieron seguir insistiendo, pues el anciano se había girado hacia Sakura: la miró fijamente sin esbozar una sonrisa, pero su reverencia fue algo más pronunciada que las anteriores. Esto hizo que las tres se mostraran confusas.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Meiling parpadeó confundida, como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido. Sakura, nerviosa, miraba alternativamente a su amiga y al anciano adivino.

—¿Qué? —Explotó tras unos segundos de espera—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Meiling reaccionó ante su llamado, pero tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Ha dicho: «incluso si nacieran en mundos diferentes, el destino que comparten no cambiaría» —murmuró pensativa—. Pero no entiendo lo que ha querido decir. —Miró a Sakura con gesto de preocupación—. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

Ella negó con la cabeza, dedicándole después una sonrisa quebradiza. No quería oír nada de su destino de nuevo.

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos? —dijo intentando aparentar renovada energía.

Tomoyo y Meiling asintieron y, tras girarse, se pusieron a caminar por delante de ella. Cuando Sakura fue a dar el primer paso notó cómo el anciano la tomaba del brazo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio que sus ojos parecían opacos y en su rostro ya no había ni rastro de las anteriores sonrisas.

—No existen las coincidencias, tan sólo lo inevitable —recitó él en perfecto japonés con una voz un tanto mecanizada.

Sakura comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tanto, que sentía que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un infarto. Su corazón golpeaba muy deprisa en su interior y un incipiente dolor de cabeza la estaba asediando.

—¿Có-cómo ha dicho? —Lo miró atónita y, cuando el hombre fue a abrir la boca de nuevo, sus amigas llegaron y se la llevaron arrastrando.

—Sakura, no te quedes rezagada —recriminó Meiling una vez estuvieron fuera del alcance del adivino—. ¿Qué te ha dicho ese hombre? No lo he oído. —Sakura seguía teniendo los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, pero ella no pareció notarlo—. Pero qué tonterías digo; no lo has entendido.

Ella negó, dándole la razón, pero sí que lo había entendido. Le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que la mujer del mercado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaban de repetirle siempre lo mismo? El futuro aún no estaba decidido; estaba segura de que tenía en sus manos el poder de moldearlo a su gusto. ¿Por qué, entonces, le habían dicho lo mismo dos personas?

—¡Sakura, vamos! —insistió Tomoyo tomándola del brazo al ver que seguía distraída—. Los demás se van a adelantar tanto que no podremos alcanzarlos.

Lo que su amiga le dijo hizo que volviera en sí.

—Oh, claro. ¡Vamos!

Las tres echaron a correr en dirección a sus compañeros, que acababan de entrar en una sala con paredes rojas. A pesar de que Meiling era muy rápida, no tardó en quedar rezagada como Tomoyo, siendo así Sakura la primera en traspasar el umbral. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo frenó en seco, totalmente desconcertada. Allí no había nadie, ni un solo turista, ni profesores ni compañeros.

Retrocedió un paso sin mirar hacia atrás, atemorizada. El silencio dentro de esa salita era tal que le producía un zumbido en los oídos.

—¿No habían entrado por aquí? —se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro, mirando a todos lados.

Lo único que veía eran los antiguos lienzos que colgaban de las rojas paredes, las guirnaldas que adornaban el techo y las lámparas de papel traslúcido. Los ornamentos dorados adoptaban formas de los leones y dragones que custodiaban la entrada del templo y parecían seguir sus movimientos con atención.

Se irguió un poco y sintió cómo un desagradable cosquilleo le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo. Con el corazón en un puño, se dio media vuelta para mirar hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Al hacerlo, quedó paralizada. Todo estaba completamente desierto: no había ni rastro de Tomoyo, Meiling o los miles de personas más que había visto en su camino hacia la pequeña construcción.

Sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y el oxígeno llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones. Corrió hacia fuera y dio algunas vueltas sobre sí misma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en el proceso. Los ojos, desorbitados, no dejaban de moverse.

—¡¿Tomoyo, Meiling? —gritó desesperada.

No hubo respuesta a su llamado, el templo estaba sumido en un silencio terriblemente aterrador.

Corrió de nuevo hacia el interior del templo con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien, pasando a gran velocidad entre preciosas y exóticas plantas que no se detuvo a observar. Nadie se cruzó en su camino.

Cuando llegó a una especie de glorieta, se apoyó en una de las columnas: tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. El agobio y la angustia la estaban ahogando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, negándose a aceptar su repentina soledad, pero de nuevo no se escuchó ni un solo sonido, tan sólo la suave brisa que soplaba, y, sin poder soportarlo más, se rindió encogida en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba totalmente sola y tenía miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo había desaparecido? El nudo que tenía en la garganta le apretó un poco más cuando no pudo evitar un pensamiento fatalista: ¿y si nunca volvía a ver a nadie?

Sollozó y tosió, sintiendo la boca pastosa. No obstante, se obligó a levantarse y a recobrar la compostura. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo eso, ¿no? Quizás... un sueño. ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Estaba completamente segura, por que las personas no desaparecían solo por que sí. Pronto despertaría de esa pesadilla.

Pero al pellizcarse no sucedió absolutamente nada. Dolió, sí, pero seguía estando sola.

En cambio, una sobrecogedora sensación de estar siendo observada le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, de nuevo sin ver a nadie.

—¿Hola? —preguntó al aire, sin recibir respuesta. De pronto, recordó la noche anterior y tuvo una idea—. ¿Kerberos?

A lo mejor él estaba detrás de todo eso y había hecho algo extraño para que pudieran verse a solas, pues sabía que la pequeña criatura era insistente. Ese pensamiento la reconfortó y enfadó a partes iguales, pero, al ver que tampoco él contestaba, un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Le pareció oír un crujido a su espalda y giró lentamente la cabeza, con todos los pelos de punta. Todo eso era escalofriante.

—¿Kerberos? —susurró otra vez, con un mal presentimiento—. ¿Ke-Kero? —repitió, acortando el nombre instintivamente—. ¿Eres tú?

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, y su respiración se volvía superficial y agitada. El mismo silencio ensordecedor que la había acompañado los últimos minutos más angustiosos de su vida fue el que le dio la respuesta a su pregunta.

De pronto, sintió que el pañuelo que se había puesto ese día cada vez se apretaba más en su cuello, lentamente, como si se moviera por sí solo.

—¡Pero qué…!

Antes de poder finalizar su exclamación, el pañuelo se había ceñido a su garganta como si de una serpiente se tratase, apretando más y más a cada segundo. Sakura se llevó las manos al cuello para intentar quitárselo, pero sólo logró que endureciera su agarre. Cada vez le era más difícil respirar, y estaba segura de que si eso se prolongaba más, por poco que fuera, la ahogaría.

Sentía cómo le fallaban las piernas e intentó arrodillarse en el suelo para relajarlas un poco, pero no podía; era como si una fuerza sobrenatural se lo estuviera impidiendo. De repente, sucedió algo más extraño: Sentía como algo hurgaba dentro de su cabeza, cada vez más hondo, más fuerte, que no sabía sí en realidad sucedía o sólo comenzaba a delirar.

Mareada por la falta de oxígeno y por ese zumbido que le arañaba el cerebro, entornó los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio ante sí a un chico muy alto vestido de negro, aunque apenas podía distinguir su contorno o color de pelo, pues todo se había vuelto una mancha borrosa e informe.

—Es una pena que te hayan involucrado en esto —murmuró en japonés acercándose a ella, a sabiendas de que no podía moverse—. Tienes mucho potencial y eres hermosa. Aunque no es como si eso importara.

Cuando acarició su mejilla con el dedo índice, a Sakura le entraron ganas de vomitar, pero no pudo: sus piernas se mantenían firmes como si algo las obligara a ello; sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más, incapaces de aguantar. Y se estaba ahogando.

—Es una verdadera lástima. —Su voz la acariciaba, pero eso sólo lograba torturar aún más a Sakura—. Pero no me puedo arriesgar a que lo estropees todo.

Juntó las palmas de sus manos y, después, las separó con dificultad haciendo que miles de luces revolotearan a su alrededor. ¡Había hecho que una espada apareciera entre sus palmas!, una bella espada con el mango verde y dos borlas rojas que le recordaron a…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, no sin dificultad.

—¡Tú! —Fue sólo un jadeo, mas logró que él sonriera con ironía.

—Buen viaje —musitó mientras alzaba la brillante espada—, _Ying Hua_.

Lo vio alejarse unos pasos antes de que sus ojos se dieran por vencidos y esperó la estocada que le asestaría en cualquier momento. No obstante, lo único que sintió fue cómo aquello que escarbaba en su cabeza desaparecía de pronto y el pañuelo se aflojaba. Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza y el cuello con las manos, tosiendo mientras recuperaba todo el aire que le había faltado.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando oyó esa exclamación ahogada y se sorprendió al ver que había alguien frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Apoyó una mano en el suelo para incorporarse levemente, sin dejar de ver a la persona que la defendía.

—Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Su voz sonó dura, fuerte, y si lo hubiera visto habría podido notar cómo frunció los labios, respirando profundamente, al convertir sus manos en puños.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Kerberos — Giró su vista a la derecha. Sakura, al imitarlo, pudo dar con el guardián en su forma de león —, aléjala de aquí y protégela —ordenó cuando la bestia le prestó atención, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta que le había hecho el otro hombre.

El gran león alado asintió e hizo que Sakura se agarrara a su cuello para llevarla lejos. Sakura pudo ver el enfado del hombre quien, sintiéndose ignorado, acarició la afilada hoja de la espada y, sin dar tiempo a que pudiera girarse, volvió a gritar:

—¡_Fuuka Shourai_!

Agitó la espada con violencia y de ella salió una especie de animal azulado y enorme que Sakura no pudo reconocer. Ahogó un grito al ver cómo esa cosa embestía a su salvador y salía despedido a gran velocidad hasta chocar con una de las columnas. Cayó al suelo adolorido, pero se levantó, aunque con dificultad, y lo miró amenazadoramente.

—No puedes enfrentarte a mí, y lo sabes —rió el agresor ante el esfuerzo del chico. Después, señaló a Sakura con la mirada—. ¿De verdad merece la pena?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire y ella observó con horror cómo volvía a blandir la espada.

—¡_Kashin Sho_…! —Su exclamación se rompió cuando recibió un golpe en la mandíbula de parte del chico, ya repuesto, que había adoptado una posición de ataque—. Estúpido arrogante.

Pero cuando iba a volver a agitar la espada, un nuevo golpe, más fuerte y rápido que el anterior, le dio de lleno en el pecho. Aprovechando la ventaja que había adquirido, hizo uso de sus puños y dio calculadas patadas para poder reducirlo. Los golpes le llovían al alto hombre cuya túnica estaba cada vez más polvorienta.

—¡Kerberos! —El joven llamó a la bestia a tiempo de dar una última patada que dejó al hombre tendido en el suelo. La bestia comprendió con la mirada y asintió. Una vez que su protegido se alejó, lanzó por la boca una gran bola de fuego que rodeó al hombre.

Sakura hizo un gesto de desagrado e, inmediatamente, su cara adquirió un color verdoso, casi enfermizo, al comprender que el mal olor que percibía era a carne quemada. Sujetó su estómago y su boca, cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Al sentir que el silencio volvía, los abrió, descubriendo que el hombre supuestamente quemado ya no se encontraba ahí mientras que el muchacho observaba ese mismo lugar con una mirada cargada de frustración.

Se giró hacia Sakura al sentirse observado y la preocupación no tardó en hacerse visible en su rostro. Con grandes zancadas se acercó, agachándose para quedar a su altura y quitarle el pañuelo del cuello con delicadeza.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó, buscando la respuesta en las orbes verdes de Sakura.

Al hacer contacto con la mirada dorada del muchacho, apartó la mirada hacia Kerberos, que se encontraba alejado inspeccionando la zona. Devolvió lentamente la vista hacía el chico, que ahora examinaba su cuello con atención.

—Lo siento, creí que si te alejabas no te haría nada —musitó consternado, apretando el pañuelo en su puño con más fuerza de la necesaria. Agachó la cabeza dejando que algunos mechones ocultaran sus ojos para finalmente murmurar quedamente otra disculpa. – De verdad lo siento.

Sakura no sabía qué contestar. El día anterior había jurado que podría matarla y ahora… Ahora parecía tan triste…

—¡Eh! —Él la miró y se sorprendió al ver cómo le sonreía—. Está bien, te entiendo. Además, no estoy mal. ¡Para nada!

Se impulsó con una mano en el suelo y así poder levantarse, pero la fuerza aún no regresaba del todo a su cuerpo y él tuvo que ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. La sujetó por los antebrazos, mirándola a los ojos con un arrepentimiento tan penetrante que era casi incómodo.

—¡Maldita sea! —se lamentó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y con la otra rodeándola para poder seguir sujetando a Sakura—. Si no te hubiera echado, si te hubiera vigilado… Te podría haber protegido.

El tono de su voz era tan desolador que Sakura se sorprendió ideando alguna manera de animarlo.

—Oye, oye: yo no necesito nadie que me proteja. ¡Soy muy fuerte! —informó alzando un brazo, acompañándose de un gesto con el que intentaba mostrarle el nulo músculo que poseía—. ¿Ves?

Él tomó su mano y la bajó, tan serio como antes.

—No es una broma. Te podría haber matado.

Eso ya lo sabía. Como también sabía que él se sentía responsable de algo que no había sido su culpa.

—Pero no lo ha hecho, ¡tranquilo! —intentó animarlo nuevamente, sin resultados. Miró alrededor buscando inspiración y reparó en el detalle de que seguían solos. La angustia volvió a apoderarse de ella—. Oye, sabes si… ¿Sabes si volveré a…?

—Como se ha marchado, supongo que dentro de unos minutos el hechizo dejará de hacer efecto y todo el mundo reaparecerá.

Sakura suspiró de puro alivio y se llevó una mano al corazón para comprobar que, en efecto, ya palpitaba a su velocidad normal. Él separó sus manos de ella y se dio media vuelta. Al encontrarse entre ese silencio tan incómodo, optó por extender su brazo y sonreír con naturalidad.

—Soy Sakura.

Él volvió la cabeza, creyendo que había sido su imaginación: Sakura tenía un brazo alzado, una sonrisa encantadora y esperaba su respuesta. Tomó su mano y la agitó un poco, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Xiao Lang.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, ahora lo comprendía todo. Bueno, casi. Comprendía las palabras de la extraña mujer del mercado, las de Kerberos, las del adivino del templo.

—Syao… Xhao… —Él la miró con curiosidad al ver que se llevaba la mano a la barbilla en un gesto de concentración — Syaolan… Shaoran… —Al verse observada, sonrío con timidez e inquirió cruzando los brazos tras su espalda— ¿Te importa si te llamo Shaoran? La pronunciación de tu nombre es algo complicada.

—Como quieras. —Se limitó a responder.

—Está bien, Shaoran —repitió riendo ligeramente, mas la risa fue cesando para dar paso a lo que quería preguntar desde el primer momento:—. No quiero molestar pero, uhm… ¿quién era ese chico? Y ¿qué te ha arrebatado?

La pregunta no le cogió por sorpresa, pero él parecía buscar una respuesta lo suficientemente sencilla como para no complicar más las cosas. Mientras tanto, Kerberos volvió a acercarse a ellos.

—No hay ni rastro de ese… —Se frenó al ver cómo Sakura lo miraba y rió nerviosamente—. ¡Sakura, qué bien que te encontramos a tiempo!

—Sí —admitió ella con renovado buen humor—. Muchas gracias, Kerberos.

—Nah. —Kerberos, ya en su forma de osito, movió la patita y sonrió altaneramente—. Llámame como antes: Kero. ¡Suena muy bien!

Sakura rió, pero devolvió su mirada a Shaoran, que volvía a mirarla con su acostumbrado gesto serio, indicándole que escuchara su respuesta.

—Se llama Zhen Lok —comenzó, captando la atención de Sakura y Kerberos—. Pertenecía a mi clan, mi propio padre le enseñó todo lo que sabe de magia. —Se cruzó de brazos, ocultando a medias la raída camiseta sin mangas negra que llevaba puesta—. Era el más fuerte de todos los hechiceros que había conocido… pero su ambición también era más grande.

Sakura contenía el aliento, pendiente de cada palabra que le decía. Esperó que siguiera contándole algo más sobre Zhen Lok, pero Shaoran se limitó a suspirar y a perder su mirada en el suelo. Después de unos segundos se dirigió de nuevo a Sakura.

—¿Recuerdas la espada que llevaba? —Ella asintió mientras la visualizaba—. Es mía.

—¿Y para qué quiere él tu espada? —preguntó en un susurro, cuidando de no decir nada equivocado.

—Siempre ha pertenecido a mi familia: pasa de padres a hijos. Quien la posee se convierte en el patriarca del clan.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó suavemente. Había cosas que no tenían demasiado sentido para ella a pesar de que se estaba esforzando al máximo para comprenderlo.

—Pero si todos saben que tú vas a ser el líder —Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía Shaoran para ese clan—, ¿qué más da? Quiero decir —aclaró antes de que pudiera malinterpretarla—: una espada no va a cambiar eso, ¿verdad?

—No es sólo eso —comentó exasperado—. Tú no lo entiendes. ¡Yo no puedo hacer magia sin la espada! Sólo puedo hacer cosas básicas: bloqueos, pequeños conjuros, pero nada importante. —Adelantándose a la pregunta que sabía que le formularía, añadió—. Y no puedo usar la de nadie más, no surtiría efecto nada de lo que intentara hacer.

De nuevo se sentía confusa: ¿por qué entonces Zhen Lok podía usar su espada?

—No lo entiendo… Si tú no puedes, ¿por qué él sí?

—Son hereditarias: una espada sólo es compatible con quien la obtiene por ser descendiente directo de su último poseedor —Sakura abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero él continuó sin dejarla siquiera empezar— o con quien lo mató.

Kerberos se alejó un poco y se alzó en el aire para vigilar desde arriba: había formas incorpóreas, como hologramas, que comenzaban a aparecer por todo el terreno.

Por su parte, Sakura bajó la cabeza con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Había comprendido todo lo que ocurría: había matado a su padre y después se había hecho con la espada que le pertenecía. Si eso le pasara a ella… ¡De sólo imaginárselo le era insoportable! No podría resistirlo; ¿cómo podría soportar no volver a ver a su padre? Sollozó un poco, conmovida también por cómo él había querido apartarla para protegerla. En el fondo estaba destrozado, lo sentía.

Él la miró, sorprendido y alterado al ver cómo se había puesto de repente. Hizo un movimiento con las manos para llamar su atención.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que… —Suspiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos, con el verde de sus iris más intenso que de costumbre—. Es tan triste lo que…

—¡O-oye! —articuló con dificultad, intentando aplacar su repentino llanto—. Que te lo haya contado no significa que debas hacerlo tuyo. —Al ver que no le prestaba atención le dio un golpecito en la frente—. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa quebradiza y se secó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

—¡Hoe! Qué tonta… —se quejó—. Soy una llorona.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y, antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, Kerberos se acercó a gran velocidad a ellos. Se apartó de su trayectoria y el pequeño guardián aterrizó en el suelo bajo la atónita mirada de los dos chicos.

—¡Kero! —exclamó Sakura exaltada.

—Kerberos, ¿qué ocurre? —cuestionó él agachándose para mirarlo a los ojitos.

—¡La gente! —clamó a gran volumen—. ¡La gente ya está…!

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, se sorprendieron al ver cómo unos adultos muy ruidosos con pantalones cortos, grandes cámaras de fotos y sandalias con calcetines pasaban entre ellos.

Shaoran escondió a Kero entre sus brazos, como si fuera un peluche, y miró a Sakura.

—Tienes que regresar con tu grupo o notarán tu ausencia —Anunció mientras retrocedía—. Estaré vigilando: no permitiré que nadie te haga nada, no te preocupes —terminó con gesto serio, dejando a Sakura convencida de que cumpliría su palabra.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar con gran velocidad hacia la salida y, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle que cómo lo podía ayudar o cómo contactarían, ya había desaparecido entre un grupo de ancianas.

Exhaló aire desganada por su rapidez y, comprobando que todo su cuerpo había recuperado la movilidad, se encaminó hacia donde se habían desvanecido sus amigas. Cuando llegó, las encontró hablando entre ellas con gesto preocupado, como si nunca hubieran abandonado ese lugar, y, conmovida, les dio un abrazo que las tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Sakura! —se quejó Meiling—. ¡No puedo respirar!

Rió nerviosamente y las soltó, observándolas como si hubiera estado siglos sin saber nada de ellas. Y cómo no hacerlo, si sentía un gran alivio al verlas de nuevo.

—Sakurita, ¿dónde te habías metido? —cuestionó inmediatamente Tomoyo tomando sus manos—. Cuando entramos a la sala, ¡ya no estabas! Y han pasado veinte minutos desde entonces. —Su gesto de consternación casi le hizo reír.

—Fui a… ¡Al baño, sí! —exclamó con fuerza—. Ya sabéis, este lugar es grande y yo… Pero ya estoy aquí, así que no os preocupéis, ¿vale? ¡Vamos con los demás!

Esta vez se encargó de ir al mismo paso que ellas por miedo a que pasase algo como lo que había vivido escasos minutos atrás. ¡Se sentía tan feliz por saber que no las había perdido!

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros vieron que había un hombre hablando con todos. Según Rika, el profesor Terada había contratado a un guía para que les enseñara el templo y para que les explicara todo lo referente a Wong Tai Sin y su santuario.

Todos admiraban maravillados el paisaje que los rodeaba, así como las pequeñas construcciones tradicionales que ocupaban la mayoría del espacio. En un momento llegaron a un pequeño patio con una gran fuente en el centro: el agua caía con parsimoniosa lentitud, creando un sonido arrullador al chocar contra los cantos rodados y formando un pequeño estanque en cuya superficie había delicadas flores de loto.

El guía pidió silencio para que notaran cómo la tranquilidad de ese lugar invitaba a la meditación y ayudaba a percibir con mayor intensidad la belleza y quietud del gran templo.

Sakura obedeció al adulto y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo un torrente de energía la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Soplaba una suave brisa que la invitaba a danzar con ella, moverse en ella, a través de ella. Sentía cómo todas las preocupaciones y miedos que había experimentado ese día y los anteriores desaparecían, dejando espacio a una relajante calma. Era tan perfecto que, pensó, no le importaría permanecer así horas y horas.

Sin embargo, el encanto desapareció cuando una estridente melodía polifónica de una conocida canción japonesa comenzó a sonar. Los alumnos, aletargados, se miraron los unos a los otros. Sus expresiones eran variadas: desde el enfado hasta la curiosidad por ver quién era el despistado que había dejado el móvil con sonido para burlarse de él. Sakura hizo un gracioso mohín de indignación.

—¡Es increíble que…! —se quejó en un susurro a Tomoyo que, riendo, señaló a su bolso con la mano—. ¡Hoe! —Se apresuró a sacar el teléfono del bolso haciendo que la música adquiriera un volumen mayor y, con numerosas reverencias, se marchó corriendo a una esquina tras disculparse por la interrupción.

Miró la pantalla, que no paraba de lanzar intermitentes destellos, y en ella leyó el nombre de su padre. Muy contenta, aunque aún algo azorada por el vergonzoso momento del que acababa de salir, descolgó y amplió su sonrisa al oír la voz de una de las personas más importantes para ella.

—¡Mi pequeña Sakura! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Todo va bien, no ha habido ningún problema? —Ella respondió que todo era precioso y que estaba disfrutando muchísimo, que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer gente y lugares nuevos (aunque omitió todo lo referente a Kerberos y Shaoran)—. ¿Si? Me alegro mucho; estoy deseando volver a verte para que me lo cuentes todo.

Supo que Fujitaka, su padre, estaba sonriendo porque el tono de su voz se oyó ligeramente más agudo. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al oír una odiosa voz de fondo.

—Seguro que está sembrando el caos: el temible Monstruo destruye Hong Kong.

—¡Papá! Di a Tōya que lo he oído. ¡Ya verá!

No obstante, no hizo falta ningún intermediario pues, inmediatamente después de despedirse de Sakura, su padre le pasó el teléfono a su hijo mayor.

—¡Hermanito, ya verás cuando vuelva a casa! —amenazó con enfado.

Desde que era pequeño, a su hermano le había gustado meterse con ella por cualquier cosa, siendo su preferida asustarla con historias de fantasmas. Aprovechaba cualquier excusa para hacerla rabiar, mas se comportaba celosamente con ella: no le gustara que ningún chico estuviera a menos de tres metros del Monstruo, como _cariñosamente_ la había apodado.

—Sakura… —Oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose e imaginó que su hermano había entrado en alguna habitación—. Ayer el profesor Terada llamó a casa.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y no supo qué decir por unos instantes. ¿Y si les había dicho que habían notado su ausencia en el hotel? ¡No sería capaz de explicarlo sin parecer una lunática!

—¿Y qué… qué te dijo? —balbuceó bajando la voz para que ninguno de sus compañeros la pudiera oír.

—Que estuviste enferma, aunque al parecer ya estás mejor. —Respiró profundamente y oyó cómo Touya hacía lo mismo—. No he dicho nada a papá porque no quiero que se preocupe; bastante tiene con estar tan lejos de ti.

Sakura sonrió con cariño y, sin quererlo, esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca burlona.

—No sabía que _tú_ —dijo, enfatizando la última palabra— te preocupabas tanto por mí.

Él pareció quedarse sin aliento.

—¡¿Qué? —Sakura tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sorda por el bramido de su hermano—. Monstruo, ¡no digas tonterías!

Ella rió: en el fondo era un blando, por más que le gustara hacerla enfadar. Pero así lo quería, y no podría cambiarlo por nadie. Bueno, quizás por…

—Por cierto, Yuki te manda recuerdos —replicó con voz monótona—. Me ha dicho que te diga que comas mucha comida tradicional por él.

Sí, quizás por Yukito, aunque prácticamente era de la familia. Se había mudado a Tomoeda cuando ella tenía ocho años y había congeniado con su hermano casi al instante. Recordaba que había sido su amor platónico durante muchos años, pero, cuando creció un poco más, se convenció de que, por extraño que pudiera parecerle a muchas personas, Yukito y su hermano parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Aún así, y después de tantos años, si era cierto que tenían una relación, no la habían confirmado.

No pasó mucho más tiempo para finalizar la llamada, ninguno quería tener que incomodar a su padre con entregarle una factura infinita por una llamada internacional demasiado larga.

Regresó con sus amigos para terminar de ver el resto del enorme y elegante templo, que la había dejado fascinada, y después, como ya les habían dicho por la mañana, volvieron directamente al hotel para dormir y reponer fuerzas. Muchos a esas alturas seguían replicando, pero Sakura en el fondo estaba muy alegre de que el plan hubiera sido así; no tenía ánimos para una actividad nocturna.

Sakura, aunque no le había hecho mucha gracia, había tenido que llevar el resto del día el pañuelo de Meiling puesto. Así que cuando llegaron al hotel lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de él. Se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta las orejas en menos de un minuto, dejando estupefactas a sus amigas.

Con mirada arrepentida, se dirigió a Meiling, que se había puesto a doblar la ropa.

—Meiling… —llamó con voz ahogada debido a las mantas—. He roto tu pañuelo, no sé cómo —mintió; sí que lo sabía, y muy bien—. ¡Pero te compensaré! No te preocupes, te compraré uno nuevo, ¿está bien?

Ella le quitó importancia al asunto y le dijo que no había necesidad de que le comprara nada. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo examinaba con curiosidad la forma en la que el pañuelo estaba hecho pedazos. Para alivio de Sakura, no dijo nada.

Cada vez le costaba más inventar nuevas excusas, y se preguntaba cómo lo haría si, en vez de tres días, hubieran sido tres años o incluso tres meses. Seguramente no habría aguantado tanto tiempo inventando excusas que pudieran explicar todas las cosas extrañas que pasaran.

Tomoyo y Meiling intentaron darle conversación, pero pronto quedaron dormidas, dejando así sola a Sakura y a sus pensamientos, que nuevamente confluyeron a los inusuales hechos que le habían sucedido. Todo lo que había ocurrido con Shaoran esa tarde la había marcado: si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, lo más probable hubiera sido que habría muerto ahogada. También, haber descubierto la historia que Shaoran tenía en común con ese hombre la había dejado pensativa y entristecida.

Dio una vuelta bajo las sábanas y quedó tumbada sobre su costado izquierdo. Se llevó una mano al cuello y, tras un desagradable escalofrío al recordar a Zhen Lok, se abrazó a sí misma. Evocó la imagen de Shaoran delante de ella, primero en el callejón al que daba la cafetería del primer día y, después, en el templo que habían visitado esa misma tarde: con un brazo extendido y posición de defensa, los desordenados mechones sobre su cara y una fiera expresión en el rostro que hacía relampaguear sus cobrizos ojos.

Cerró los ojos y estrechó su abrazo, sintiendo cómo un agradable cosquilleo le recorría la espalda y, así, recordando al joven y todos los sucesos relacionados con él, se durmió.

* * *

**NA**: Sé que no tengo perdón xD Porque he estado sin dar señales de vida y sin publicar nada de nada demasiado tiempo, pero las cosas de la universidad y de mi vida personal han hecho que me retrase, eh… un _poquito_, por así decirlo.

Además, no he podido avanzar nada en lo que llevo. Porque sí, llevo hasta el capítulo 5 escrito, pero lo quería reescribir (?), y como me gusta tener algunos capítulos de margen para no tener esperando, pues se me pasó de que así también os estaba haciendo esperarme. Dicho esto, sólo me queda disculparme. Al menos supongo –quiero suponer xD- que os alegrará saber que ya a principios de julio acabo todos los exámenes, por lo que tendré más tiempo para escribir, y como lo tengo todo muy planeado espero que no tarde demasiado.

Para Sol: sé que no se pueden contestar reviews por aquí (de hecho, las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están en mi perfil!) pero me has dicho dos veces que te mande un correo para que sepas que he actualizado xD y lo haría, pero el problema es que no me ha salido porque fanfiction los borra. Si quieres, pónmelo de este estilo: tucorreo (arroba) hotmail . com , y ya yo te lo mando cuando actualice ^^ O si no, mi correo está también por mi perfil, donde pone E-mail, creo xD de todas formas es odisea_strauss (arroba) hotmail . com [no lo uso como messenger], así que si quieres me puedes mandar un correo y ya me guardo el tuyo.

Y ya sí, os he traído mi capítulo favorito de todos los que llevo hasta el momento, en el que he intentado mezclar más cosas, en el que he descrito más la acción… y me ha encantado hacerlo, porque eso de experimentar nuevos géneros es muy gratificante ^^

Espero que os haya gustado y que no me tengáis muy en cuenta el retraso que ha sufrido el fic. Espero veros por los reviews ^^

¡Un beso!


	4. Cuarto día

**Cuarto día**

**«No confundas el galopar del caballo con los latidos de tu propio corazón»**

Daba vueltas en círculos delante del espejo. Preocupada, desesperada, ansiosa. Cruzaba y descruzaba los brazos en cuestión de segundos mientras que sus pies parecían moverse solos. Era sábado, el cuarto día en Hong Kong; era prácticamente la mitad del viaje, pero Sakura sentía que había pasado una eternidad en ese lugar. Pero no era esa la causa de su nerviosismo, sino el hecho de que no había tenido noticias de Shaoran y Kerberos en todo el día.

Ni cuando tomaron el autobús que los llevaría al _Ocean Park_, un acuario oceánico de Hong Kong de gran importancia; ni cuando habían visto los espectáculos con actuaciones musicales, de delfines o exhibiciones culturales; ni cuando llegaron a la parte de los tiburones y temió que el techo se resquebrajara y se rompiera todo, provocando así su muerte y la de todos sus compañeros —aunque, al recordar esto, pensó que tenía que dejar de hacer caso a los relatos de Naoko.

Incluso llegó al extremo de montarse sola en un gran globo, a pesar del miedo que le tenía a las alturas, por si Kero no se había aparecido antes a causa de tener tanta gente alrededor. Debía admitir que eso había sido una mala idea, pues había bajado a tierra mareada y sin ninguna novedad.

No los había visto en ningún momento del día ni tampoco había recibido noticias de su parte, y eso le extrañaba.

No había disfrutado de la visita a los pingüinos, con lo bonitos que le parecían, por haber estado tan intranquila. Lo habían notado todos sus amigos, incluso Yamazaki y Shigeru, cuando la vieron tan cabizbaja en la tienda de recuerdos: había visto el peluche de un león e inevitablemente había recordado a Kero.

Aunque Tomoyo había intentado animarla y adivinar qué le pasaba, Sakura no dijo ni media palabra. No podía decir nada porque sería demasiado extraño. Si le dijera a alguien, por más comprensivo que fuera, que se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel por no saber nada de un chico al que apenas conocía y por su guardián... lo más seguro sería que pensaran que estaba loca. Aunque tampoco le extrañaría demasiado, pues ella también lo pensaba.

Comenzaba a dudar ella misma de la veracidad de sus recuerdos al pasar todo el día sin saber de ellos, como si nunca hubieran existido. ¿Y si en realidad no existían? ¿Y si había tenido fiebre y había delirado? Eso sería más lógico que ser la destinada a _ayudar_ a un hechicero y a una bestia mágica. Pero no, ella sabía, _tenía la certeza_ de que lo que había vivido era real. No porque confiara en sus recuerdos, porque la lógica le gritaba lo contrario, sino por las marcas que aún seguían en su cuello: casi desaparecidas, como si todo lo que le había sucedido se estuviera desvaneciendo, pero reales.

¿Por qué, entonces, no habían intentado comunicarse con ella en todo el día?

Detuvo su frenética marcha y, cuando se miró al espejo, vio que estaba despeinada, ojerosa y más pálida que de costumbre. Su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y ese aire de inocencia e ingenuidad que siempre la acompañaban parecían haber sido reemplazados por esa maraña de pelo sin principio ni fin.

Creía que, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, _algo_ cambiaría. No sabía qué, pero había tenido la esperanza de que así fuera.

_«Estaré vigilando: no permitiré que nadie te haga nada, no te preocupes.»_

Sin embargo, no había sentido que nadie la mirara como le había sucedido en Wong Tai Sin, ni lo había visto, ni nada. ¿Tan poco habían significado para él esas palabras? Porque a Sakura parecían haberle removido el suelo: desde la sensación de protección que le habían proporcionado hasta la ilusión de que todos los problemas se resolvieran en poco tiempo.

Definitivamente debía hacer caso del consejo de Meiling y no creer todo lo que le dijeran, porque una cosa eran las mentiras de Yamazaki, y otra…

No obstante, antes de poder terminar de pensar la frase se le ocurrió una idea: ¿y si no se habían comunicado por un motivo mayor? ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Intentó deshacer el nudo de angustia que se había situado en su garganta cuado un horrible pensamiento pasó como un rayo por su mente: ¿y si Zhen Lok los había matado?

Pero no, ¡de ninguna manera! Se negaba a sopesar siquiera esa posibilidad. No les podía haber pasado nada. Ella no había _sentido_ nada. Y estaba segura de que lo habría notado, de que algo se lo habría enseñado. Quizás sí era cierto que se había vuelto un poco loca, pero algo le decía que no había ocurrido nada malo.

Volvió a caminar en círculos frente al espejo, tamborileando nerviosamente con sus dedos sobre los brazos. Se sentía impotente por no hacer nada y por ignorar si algo les había pasado. Aún así, Meiling cortó el flujo de sus pensamientos cuando llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Sakura, ¿te queda mucho para salir? ¡Tomoyo y yo también nos tenemos que arreglar!

—Claro, ahora mismo salgo —respondió sin demasiado ánimo.

En realidad no se había arreglado, sólo se había puesto el vestido y el bonito colgante que Tomoyo le había prestado. Suspiró, armándose de valor para superar todas las dudas que había tenido durante todo el día, y abrió la puerta. Salió arrastrando los pies en sus pantuflas de perritos y se echó sobre la cama.

Sus amigas ya estaban prácticamente listas: bien vestidas, bien peinadas, con los zapatos puestos y unas ganas enormes de divertirse. A pesar de que Sakura se caracterizaba por ser muy enérgica, ese día no podía más que mostrarse apática y desganada.

—Quizás no deba salir esta noche —comentó, como si no fuera premeditado, y sus amigas la miraron con extrañeza—. No me encuentro demasiado bien.

Tomoyo y Meiling se lanzaron miradas de preocupación y se sentaron al lado de Sakura.

—Oye —llamó con voz suave Tomoyo—. ¿De verdad no te ocurre nada, Sakura? Pareces algo deprimida. —Dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Ayer te dijo algo tu padre?

—¡No, para nada! —negó efusivamente.

Sentía mucho no poder decirles nada. Eran sus amigas, confiaba mucho en ellas, pero era una completa locura el simple hecho de pensar en contárselo. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? No la creerían, seguro.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio durante los cuales sus dos amigas continuaron lanzándose miradas confundidas. No sabían qué le pasaba, pero estaba claro que algo le había ocurrido. Y debía ser algo importante si había hecho tal mella en su estado de ánimo. Con todo lo que le habían insistido, supieron que no se lo diría porque le preocupaba demasiado, pero, aún así, ambas estaban determinadas a hacer que se relajara y se lo pasara bien. La primera en hablar de nuevo fue Meiling.

—¡Alegra esa cara, Sakura! —exclamó palmeando su pierna—. No te vas a quedar encerrada esta noche: vas a ir a esa discoteca con nosotras y lo vas a pasar de miedo, ¿entendido? —Al ver que la aludida iba a replicar, alzó una mano—. ¡No, nada de excusas! Ahora mismo te pones los zapatos y dejas que te peinemos y arreglemos.

—Pe-pero…

No le dejaron decir nada. Sin permitirle siquiera pensar, la obligaron a calzarse unos zapatos negros que le hicieron ganar un par de centímetros y la empujaron hasta el cuarto de baño. Ella siempre había estado al lado de cualquiera que la había necesitado a pesar de que no fuera demasiado perceptiva y de que muchas veces la hicieran rabiar con sus bromas, y sentían que ahora, con la cara tan triste que tenía, debían animarla.

—Un poquito más por aquí… —susurró Tomoyo concentrada mientras le pasaba una fina brocha por los ojos.

A los pocos minutos ya habían terminado de arreglarla y, a pesar de que Sakura se veía distinta —si hubiera sido por ella, se habría quitado todo el maquillaje que le habían puesto, porque sentía como si llevara una máscara—, les pareció que así tenía mejor cara. Al menos sus ojeras estaban disimuladas, sus labios algo más rosados y sus párpados, lo que menos le había gustado a ella, con un suave color verde.

Habría dicho que tenía la impresión de ser un payaso, pero no quería ofenderlas; después de todo, lo hacían por ella. Tomó un pequeño bolso para meter el móvil y se llevó un paquete de pañuelos. Si a mitad de la noche se acordaba, entraría en el baño para limpiarse la cara.

—Creo que le falta algo —musitó Meiling mirándola desde todos los ángulos posibles y, después, con expresión triunfal, cogió una pinza que llevaba en un extremo una flor y le apartó el pelo, haciendo que una de sus orejas quedase al descubierto.

—¡Sí! —Tomoyo agarró las manos de Sakura y la miró con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Sakurita, estás deslumbrante!

Si bien era cierto que sus amigas no habían dejado nada al azar, ella no lo veía para tanto. Suspiró y les devolvió la sonrisa como si en realidad le hiciera ilusión todo eso. Sin embargo, lo único que quería era saber _cómo estaban_. ¡Estaba desquiciada! Todo el día, y había llegado la noche. Estaba demasiado tiempo sin recibir noticias y sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más con la incertidumbre tan grande de la que era presa.

No pudo seguir pensando en eso porque al instante llamaron a su puerta. Meiling fue muy deprisa para abrirla y se encontraron con que Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, junto a Yamazaki y Shigeru, los estaban esperando. Naoko, al igual que Tomoyo, había optado por unos pantalones y una camisa, mientras que Rika y Chiharu prefirieron ponerse un conjunto de falda y camiseta. Los chicos, pese a que iban con ropa de calle, también tenían pinta de ir bien arreglados.

—¡Vaya, qué guapas vais! —exclamó Chiharu muy alegre. Sakura lo atribuyó a que en breves momentos pasarían los profesores para que se reunieran todos en la entrada del hotel.

En efecto, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el profesor Terada pasó por su pasillo diciendo a voces que en cinco minutos tenían que estar allí.

—¿Bajamos ya? —Rika se alisó la falda nerviosamente mientras lo decía.

Una vez abajo, vieron cómo la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban prestando atención a las palabras de los profesores. Sakura y sus amigos se acercaron para poder escuchar también lo que estaban comentando.

—No vayáis solos a ninguna parte, ni siquiera al baño. Sí, también va por vosotros —dijo una de las profesoras a dos chicos que comentaban que eso era cosa de niñas—. Si alguien se pierde, que vaya a un sitio donde haya mucha gente e intente llamarnos por teléfono a alguno de nosotros. El profesor Masaki se quedará en el hotel por si hay algún contratiempo.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, el profesor Terada volvió de hablar con uno de los recepcionistas y, tras palmear sus manos y frotarlas, muy animado, sonrió ampliamente.

—No hagáis ninguna locura y tened siempre cuidado. Bien, una vez todo aclarado: ¡nos vamos!

Los alumnos se pusieron a cuchichear emocionados, pues sería la segunda vez que saldrían por la noche y, esta vez, no a un karaoke.

Fueron a pie dada la cercanía del lugar. De hecho, llegaron medianamente temprano y el portero, que era más alto que el profesor Terada —y eso que él no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser bajo—, les dejó pasar sin ningún tipo de problema. Cuando entraron, pudieron ver que el local era bastante grande, oscuro (aunque no impedía ver con total claridad las caras de las demás personas), de colores azules y verdes y con una gran barra iluminada por una luz de neón, también azul. En una pared, la más cercana a la barra, había grandes mesas con sillones para que la gente tomara sus copas y descansaran y, en el centro, una pista de baile enorme.

No había mucha gente a esa hora, así que tenían el local prácticamente para ellos. Chiharu sugirió que se sentaran en una de las mesas y, cuando lo hicieron, Shigeru y Yamazaki fueron de nuevo a por cervezas. Esta vez, Sakura no quiso tomar nada. La última —y primera— vez que lo había hecho no había sido demasiado agradable y le hizo entrar en un estado un tanto paranoico: seguro que esa vez sería peor si bebiera, pues ya estaba alterada por sí sola como para acrecentar esa sensación.

A pesar de todo, Sakura no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo. Las constantes bromas de Yamazaki y los consiguientes refunfuños de Chiharu ayudaban a ello, así como las anécdotas que todos estaban reviviendo. Sin quererlo, la nostalgia se apoderó de ella: ese asunto del destino, Shaoran, Kerberos y Zhen Lok la había absorbido tanto que apenas se había parado a digerir que, en efecto, sería el _último_. La última vez que estaría así con sus amigos.

—¡Y cuando Takashi contó la historia de la pelota de playa! —rió Chiharu, aunque en el momento se había enfadado con Yamazaki—. Un montón de chicos se pusieron a jugar para ver quién ganaba el amor de Sakura.

La aludida se sonrojó un poco, pero no pudo evitar reír también. Eso había ocurrido hacía ya bastantes años, y recordaba cómo cinco o seis niños compitieron por ella. De repente, un recuerdo le vino a la mente y llamó la atención de sus amigos.

—¡¿Recordáis cuando Shigeru tuvo que hacer de Princesa Aurora y Yamazaki de Príncipe Azul? —Esa obra había causado la risa del público, pues los papeles fueron repartidos al azar y los principales personajes les tocaron a dos chicos.

—Permíteme que te diga algo —interrumpió Yamazaki, alzando el dedo índice con cara seria—: antiguamente sólo los hombres podían actuar, así que también tenían que interpretar a mujeres. Por eso había princesas con bigotes.

Sakura miró a Chiharu, que esta vez no se había lanzado sobre su novio para callarlo. Ante la mirada extrañada de su amiga, ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Esta vez ha dicho la verdad.

—Siempre lo hago.

—¡No digas tonterías, nunca lo haces! —bramó Chiharu, dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

Naoko inclinó la cabeza un poco y sus ojos le brillaron. Todos habían quedado en silencio y dirigieron sus ojos hacia ella.

—Queréis… ¡¿Historias de miedo? —Su expresión risueña sorprendió al resto de sus amigos, que tenían diversos gestos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza varias veces y pensó en algo para evitar que se pusiera a contar un cuento de terror. Se levantó de su asiento y movió los brazos arriba y abajo.

—¡Bailemos! —Sonó desesperada pero, excepto Yamazaki y Shigeru, que prefirieron quedarse en la mesa con Naoko para escuchar su historia, todas fueron a la pista de baile.

La primera en llegar fue Sakura, que dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, ya más animada. Tomó las manos de Tomoyo y dio también un giro con ella. Su amiga, alegre porque hubiera cambiado su ánimo, rió. Formaron un círculo y comenzaron a bailar con una extraña coreografía que habían visto en una serie infantil. Sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes que creían que, de seguir así, se escucharían más que la música.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, el lugar se fue llenando. Por lo que habían podido ver, había otro viaje de estudios por allí, aunque no sabían exactamente de dónde vendrían. Pasada media hora, Chiharu dijo que iba a sentarse ya que le dolían los pies, y prefirieron ir todas juntas pero, antes, Sakura informó de que iba a ir al baño —todavía quería quitarse todo lo que Meiling y Tomoyo le habían puesto en la cara.

—Pero no vayas sola, Sakurita. Ya oíste al profesor Terada —insistió Tomoyo—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe yo?

—No te preocupes —Se adelantó Rika—. La acompañaré yo, que también quiero ir. ¿Vale?

Tomoyo asintió, satisfecha, y Rika y Sakura se dirigieron al otro extremo del local. Cuando llegaron, Rika entró en uno de los cubículos y Sakura sacó el paquete de pañuelos del bolso, se dirigió a uno de los espejos y comenzó a limpiarse todo el maquillaje. Pronto ya no le quedaba nada. Al notar que Rika tardaba demasiado, se acercó a donde se había metido.

—Rika, ¿te queda mucho para salir?

—¡Un poquito! —Su voz sonó ahogada—. ¿Te importa si te vas y yo voy más tarde?

—Claro —concedió Sakura, algo confundida por el apuro con el que había hablado su amiga—. Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Después de que repitiera varias veces que sí y que iría después, Sakura salió de allí y volvió a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la discoteca. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y después se detuvo, vacilante. Volvió al baño, pensando que mejor esperaba a Rika para que ninguna de las dos se volviera sola.

No obstante, se quedó paralizada al ver que Rika ya había salido del baño y se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, tras una columna. No la hubiera reconocido si no hubiera sido por el pelo, que sobresalía por los lados de otra cabeza más, la de un hombre, que la tapaba por completo. Creyendo que la estaba obligando, se acercó sólo para reconocer que era el mismísimo profesor Terada… Un momento, ¡el profesor Terada, el que los había enseñado a leer!

Visiblemente turbada, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la barra: ahora sí que necesitaba tomar algo, de preferencia agua fría. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, una mano fuerte la tomó del brazo y la retuvo. Ella pensó asustada que podría ser el profesor Terada porque la había descubierto; de ser así, se dijo, ella le convencería de que no diría nada a nadie.

Si bien estaba convencida de que era él, cuando se giró descubrió que no era así. Abrió la boca mucho y se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar por unos instantes, aturdida por la violenta sacudida que había dado su estómago de repente: Shaoran estaba ahí, con el pelo igual de alborotado que siempre, más alto de lo que lo recordaba, una camisa de un marrón que combinaba con su cabello y sus ojos, castaños casi dorados por la cambiante luz, la miraban desde arriba.

—Sha-Shaoran —balbuceó. Estaba todo el día sin recibir noticias de él y ahora se lo encontraba en una discoteca, la misma a la que había decidido llevarlos su profesor—. ¿Qué… qué haces a-aquí?

—Os he seguido—contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Este sitio está oscuro y hay mucha gente, Zhen Lok podría aparecer y…

Guardó silencio. Sakura sabía lo que estaba pensando: Zhen Lok podría aparecer y matarla. Pero eso no tuvo importancia para ella, porque el peso que había albergado en su pecho todo el día ya se había desvanecido.

—¿Y Kero? —preguntó cambiando de tema, haciéndose oír por encima de la música. Shaoran se rascó la nuca antes de responder.

—No está aquí, está investigando algo que Zhen Lok podría querer.

Sakura iba a seguir cuestionando. Entendía que, en caso de que el oscuro hombre estuviera ahí para atacarla, Kerberos no podría hacer nada por toda la gente que había alrededor, pero una preocupación desgarradora se apoderaba de ella al saber que Shaoran se estaba exponiendo a tal peligro.

En cambio, en vez de continuar hablando, oyó una vocecita aguda que le era muy familiar y que gritaba su nombre.

—¡Sakurita! —Meiling se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y, bajo la atónita mirada de Shaoran, la apartó un poco para hablar con ella a solas—. Estaba en la barra y te he visto. ¿Quién es el bombón con el que estás hablando? ¿Lo conoces?

Sakura, muy sonrojada, miró con duda a Shaoran, que se mostraba confuso; no sería fácil explicar por qué se conocían, así que simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No, se ha puesto a hablarme en chino y como no lo…

—¿En chino? —repitió Meiling abriendo mucho los ojos; acto seguido, se sonrió—. Si me lo permites, Sakurita, me iré a seguir hablando con él por ti. —Le guiñó un ojo, se giró y se acercó a Shaoran, comenzando a decir algunas palabras en chino.

Sakura se rascó la nuca, como antes había hecho Shaoran, y se quedó parada mirando cómo hablaban: Meiling jugaba con su pelo y, sorprendentemente, vio cómo Shaoran reía. ¡Reía! Ella no lo había visto reír en cuatro días, quizás sonreír, pero… ¿Reír?

Bufó y se fue directamente a la barra, tal y como iba a hacerlo desde un principio, sólo que ahora tenía sentimientos más confusos que antes.

Pensó con acidez que, por supuesto, era más fácil reír con Meiling, que era más bonita que ella, más divertida y, con suerte para él, menos problemática. ¡Pero ella también era divertida y bonita! Un poco, al menos —o eso le decían siempre sus amigas y su padre—. Y no es que fuera problemática porque sí: ella no había decidido que esa adivina cambiara su vida de la noche a la mañana.

Antes de llegar a la barra se detuvo en seco: ¿tenía envidia de Meiling? ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido. ¡No podía tener envidia de Meiling, era una de sus mejores amigas! Se giró para mirar en dirección a donde estaban ellos. Hacían una bonita pareja, y no tendrían problemas para entenderse porque los dos hablaban tanto chino como japonés. Esa reflexión hizo que una sensación opresiva se estableciera más profundamente en su pecho.

El estar pensando de esa manera le confirmó que era más sano ir con sus amigos que seguir vagando sola, así al menos volvería a divertirse y no haría falta que Shaoran la cuidara. Lo cual era ridículo, se dijo, porque al estar hablando con Meiling, _tan cerca de ella_, era imposible que se diera cuenta de lo que fuera que pasara a su alrededor.

Alguien le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro. Ante la nueva llamada, se giró esperando encontrar un rostro conocido, pero comprobó que no lo conocía de nada: era un chico alto y con el pelo muy oscuro, rasgos angulosos y ojos claros.

—Perdona, eres de Japón, ¿verdad? —Sakura asintió—. ¡Genial! No estaba seguro, pero… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se despeinó premeditadamente—, bueno, yo también. Nosotros —corrigió, sonriendo— venimos de Hokkaido.

—¡Hokkaido! —exclamó Sakura con interés, el chico parecía agradable y muy amable—. Estuve allí un verano, pero no lo pasé demasiado bien.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y eso?

Sakura se encogió de hombros aparentando que no se acordaba. Había sido hacía mucho tiempo, ¿tal vez quince años? Era cierto que apenas se acordaba de nada, sólo lo que le habían contado. Ella tenía tres años y lo estaba pasando en grande. Habían ido todos: Touya, su padre, su madre y ella. Pero no regresaron los cuatro a casa. Al parecer había sido un accidente de coche: su madre murió.

—Da igual —respondió apartando sus dolorosos recuerdos y sonriendo a duras penas.

—¿De dónde eres tú?

Vaya que si era simpático, pensó. Parecía muy interesado en ella y tenía una agradable sonrisa.

—De Tomoeda. No es muy grande —explicó—, pero no creo que pudiera vivir en ningún otro sitio.

—Ahá. —Miró hacia todos lados y, tras señalar una esquina de la barra que estaba pegada a la pared, se dirigió a Sakura de nuevo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos allí para tomar algo?

Asintió, segura de que pasarían un rato divertido hablando. Tras unos minutos, llegaron y se sentaron en los taburetes altos. Él, después de preguntarle a Sakura que cuál era su nombre, le comentó que se llamaba Ryuunosuke, pero que le podía decir Ryu como hacían sus amigos. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos más le preguntó que si quería bailar, a lo que Sakura asintió antes de decir que llamaría a sus amigos para que se les unieran.

—¿Por qué no vamos nosotros primero y después los llamas? Una sola canción, Sakura —pidió con un puchero.

Sakura rió.

—Está bien. ¡Pero sólo una y voy a por ellos! Tienen que estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

Cuando se levantó del taburete Ryu la condujo a la pista de baile, pero no para bailar. La llevó a una de las tantas columnas que había repartidas por todo el local e hizo que se apoyara en ella. Él se quedó frente a Sakura y puso la mano izquierda sobre su hombro, en la pared. Ella estaba confundida: ¿no iban a bailar? ¿Por qué, entonces, estaban ahí parados sin hacer nada?

Era cierto que no era muy perceptiva, porque, si lo fuera, se habría dado cuenta del giro que había tomado la conversación desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Ryu la miraba intensamente, sin pestañear, y Sakura simplemente sonreía, ajena a la situación que estaba viviendo.

—Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Sakura. —Ella sonrió y apartó la mirada, tímida, pero Ryu hizo que volviera a mirarlo—. Pero tú eres aún más bonita.

Lo miró, sorprendida, y se sonrojó mucho. Había descubierto que la inocente amistad que había empezado con Ryuunosuke no era ni tan inocente, ni tan amistad. Se removió bajo su brazo, algo nerviosa, pensando cómo podría salir de ahí sin ofenderlo.

—Ryu, yo…

—Eres más que bonita: eres preciosa.

Su cara adquirió el tono de un rojo más candente y pensó que, si seguía diciéndole cosas así, se le subiría toda la sangre del cuerpo a la cabeza. Lo peor de todo era que veía a Ryu cada vez más cerca. Y no quería que la besara, si era eso lo que tenía pensado hacer. ¡Apenas había besado a una persona en toda su vida! Sólo una vez, con catorce años, para una representación escolar. Pero ella no contaba eso como un beso _real_.

Cuando pensaba levantar una mano para apoyarla en el pecho del muchacho y mantenerlo a raya, vio cómo su expresión cambiaba drásticamente. Ya no sonreía ni tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y se había alejado de ella unos cuantos palmos. Se despidió con un seco «Nos vemos» y se fue a toda prisa. Lo vio irse, nuevamente confundida y, cuando tomó aire, notó algo sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y vio que era un brazo apoyado en la columna, por encima de su cabeza.

Un sentimiento de anticipación se apoderó de ella cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y, tal y como había imaginado, vio a Shaoran, que miraba con gesto amenazador en la dirección que había tomado Ryu.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —preguntó con la poca voz que le había quedado después de todo.

Él la miró sin comprender y apartó el brazo de la columna, dispuesto a irse nuevamente. Sakura estuvo a punto de pedirle que volviera a ponerlo ahí, porque así se sentía más segura, pero recapacitó a tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Repitió a media voz, por lo que él tuvo que acercarse hasta quedar casi a su altura para poder escucharla, haciendo que Sakura se echara un poco hacia atrás por la repentina cercanía.

—Protegerte. Ya te lo dije.

Ante esa respuesta, Sakura se enfadó. ¿Es que acaso no la veía capaz de librarse por sí misma de él? Porque lo era, no necesitaba un guardaespaldas.

—¿De Ryu? —Shaoran asintió con el ceño fruncido, adivinando que ese tal _Ryu_ era el chico que acababa de irse—. ¡Oh, por favor! No necesitaba que me ayudaras, lo tenía todo controlado.

—Desde donde yo estaba no lo parecía —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

La respuesta y seguridad el muchacho ante su situación hizo que Sakura se enfadara. ¿Es que acaso no la veía capaz de librarse por sí misma de él? Porque lo era, no necesitaba un guardaespaldas.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que pueda lidiar con mis propios problemas? —rebatió, herida—. ¡No necesito otro hermano! Ya soy mayor y sé cuidarme yo solita.

Shaoran pareció darse cuenta de que lo había malentendido e intentó apaciguarla.

—No, no quería decir eso. Verás…

Él se había acercado un poco más a Sakura y, sin pretenderlo, sus ojos viajaron a los labios del muchacho. Se veían diferentes de los de Ryu, como más suaves, aunque quizás no hubiera demasiada diferencia realmente.

Se ruborizó por completo cuando terminó de pensar eso y se obligó a apartar su mirada de ahí para clavarla en el suelo.

—Podrías haberte quedado con Meiling —susurró, recordando cómo reía con ella.

—¿Cómo? —Sakura no lo miró.

—Lo estabas pasando bien con ella.

Su susurro fue aún menor, por lo que Shaoran tuvo que acercarse un poco más a ella para poder oírla. Aunque eso fue más bien su excusa, porque no había tenido ningún problema para escucharla a pesar de la estridente música que los rodeaba.

—Pero quiero cumplir la promesa que te hice ayer —dijo a la desesperada; la verdad era que Meiling parecía simpática, sí, pero no había dejado de vigilar a Sakura desde que se alejó de ellos—. Perdóname si te he ofendido.

Ella suspiró y, tras negar con la cabeza, le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No importa. —Sabía que no había sido justa con él: la había protegido de Zhen Lok, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse desanimada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando cómo la música del local cada vez era más y más fuerte. Sakura retorcía sus manos, nerviosa.

—¿Podemos salir un momento a la calle para hablar? —Él asintió y, pasando por delante de ella, la condujo a la salida de atrás de la discoteca.

Una vez fuera, ella se apoyó en la fría pared y desvió la mirada, pensativa. Hacía algo de frío y ya era más de media noche, seguramente el profesor Terada les diría pronto que debían volver al hotel. Sakura se sonrojó cuando recordó cómo había visto a Rika y a su profesor, pensando que, de no haber sido porque volvió al aseo, no los habría descubierto en esa situación.

Se frotó los brazos para que no se entumecieran y, al ver cómo Shaoran no decía nada, suspiró.

—Siento haberte hablado así antes. —Él iba a replicar, pero Sakura no le dejó decir nada—. Es sólo que hoy he estado muy nerviosa. —Lo miró a los ojos y extendió los brazos a los lados con exaltación—. ¡No he sabido nada de ti ni de Kero en todo el día y de repente llegas y…!

Bajó los brazos y los pegó a su cuerpo, frustrada por no poder expresarse como quería. Shaoran seguía sin pronunciar ni una palabra y ahora había inclinado levemente la cabeza haciendo que su pelo impidiera que se vieran los ojos.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí? —preguntó con voz bajita, entrecortada, y con la cabeza cada vez más baja; Sakura asintió.

No obstante, él seguía sin decir nada y se habían sumido en un incómodo silencio. Sakura creyó comprender y comenzó a disculparse ruidosamente.

—¡Hoe, lo siento! ¿Te he incomodado? Es que pensé que, quizás, tú y Kero…

Shaoran levantó la cabeza y la calmó con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Eso ya lo sabía ella. No era su obligación preocuparse por ellos, pero lo hacía. Además, no había sido él el que había recibido el mensaje de que debía salvarla, sino ella. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva dentro —informó Sakura a media voz—. Seguramente nos iremos dentro de poco al hotel y se molestarán si no estoy allí.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, permitiéndole pasar. Se despidieron con un suave «adiós» y se internó de nuevo en la oscuridad de la discoteca. Esta vez no la siguió.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás pero sin lograr ver a quien buscaba, y llegó a la mesa en la que habían estado sus amigos casi toda la noche.

—Sakura, ¿dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Tomoyo en cuanto la vio llegar—. Rika llegó hace ya un buen rato, y cuando Meiling ha vuelto nos ha preguntado que si todavía no habías llegado.

Sakura suspiró y recorrió una a una las caras de sus amigos: Naoko, Yamazaki y Shigeru parecían tranquilos y seguían contando cuentos de terror, a juzgar por el gesto de desagrado que Chiharu portaba, y Rika y Meiling hablaban animadamente, casi sin percatarse de que había llegado.

Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos más en la cara de Rika, preguntándose cómo habría podido llegar a esa situación con el profesor Terada. Le parecía increíble. De hecho, aún seguía sin asimilarlo del todo: estaba segura de que si se lo hubieran contado, habría roto a reír como si fuera la cosa más absurda que le hubiesen dicho nunca.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Tomoyo agitó su mano frente a la cara de Sakura, logrando que reaccionara.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó sonrojándose y obligándose a apartar los recuerdos que no paraban de venirle a la mente cada vez que miraba a Rika.

Su amiga simplemente la miró con detenimiento, intentando averiguar en ella la razón por la que se estaba comportando de un modo tan extraño, incluso más atolondrado que de costumbre. No obstante, su escrutinio duró escasos segundos ya que Rika sugirió que fueran a la salida porque dentro de poco se cumpliría el plazo que habían puesto los profesores.

Notó que Sakura volvió a ruborizarse y apartó la mirada de Rika, y se preguntó si habrían discutido. Pero no, eso no era posible: Rika y Sakura se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de su mentalidad, una tan madura y otra tan infantil.

Después de luchar contra la gente para abrirse paso, llegaron fuera y esperaron hasta que llegaron sus compañeros y los profesores, quienes explicaron que no podían quedarse más tiempo, pese a las protestas, ya que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que madrugar mucho para hacer todo lo que tenían previsto.

Comenzaron a caminar, quedándose Sakura un poco rezagada para no tener que enfrentar a Rika, que hablaba con Chiharu sobre algo que no alcanzaba a oír. Tomoyo se dio cuenta y aminoró la marcha para quedar a su altura.

—Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre? —La aludida la miró y abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor y la cerró—. Has evitado mirar a Rika desde que has llegado. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Os habéis peleado?

Sakura se sintió mal, pues últimamente lo único que hacía era preocupar a Tomoyo. Tomó aire para intentar despejar sus ideas y le indicó que caminara más lenta aún.

—No, no ha sido nada de eso. —Parecía tener una pelea interna, mas finalmente suspiró y bajó los ojos—. No es algo que me incumba, y creo que no debería ir diciéndolo sin que ella esté enterada siquiera de que lo sé.

A pesar de que el sentido de la lealtad y fidelidad de Sakura la abrumaba y le hacía sentirse orgullosa de ser su amiga, Tomoyo se quedó pensativa. No comprendía qué podía saber de Rika que la tuviera tan perturbada y que, a la vez, lo hubiera descubierto por sí misma, pero la entendía.

—No te preocupes —susurró, sonriendo—. No tienes que decirme nada. Me alegra que no haya sido nada malo.

—En realidad… no sé si es bueno o malo. —Regresó su mirada temblorosa a su mejor amiga—. ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella? Ya sé que no te he contado nada… pero, ¿qué opinas, debería decirle que lo sé? —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupada—. ¡Pero quizás la haga sentir incómoda, porque no tengo derecho a saberlo! ¡No debería saber que…!

Tomoyo alzó una mano para detener lo que fuera que iba a decir, porque sabía que toda esa preocupación que manaba desde lo más profundo de sí misma la cegaba y le impedía pensar lo que decía. No obstante, no fue ella quien la interrumpió, sino una cantarina Meiling que caminaba hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sakurita! —La tomó de un brazo y se puso a su mismo nivel; tras saludar a Tomoyo, regresó su atención a quien la había centrado originalmente—. ¿Cómo lo has pasado esta noche? ¡Yo muy bien! —Quizás esperaba que Sakura dijera algo, pero ella lo único que hizo fue mirarla confusa, sin saber qué hacer—. Muy, muy, muy bien.

Se oyó una risita de Tomoyo, que atrajo las miradas de sus dos amigas, y le preguntó el porqué de su buen humor.

—¡Ay, Tomoyo! —Exclamó, feliz de que le hubiera dado pie para hablar, dejando claro que esperaba que le preguntaran—. ¡He conocido a un chico guapísimo! —Ante la sonrisa de Tomoyo, se vio animada para continuar con lo que había ido a contarles—. Y simpático, ¡muy simpático!

Sakura la miró de reojo sin ninguna expresión, escuchando atentamente lo que estaba diciendo. En realidad ella no sabía si era simpático o no. Ni siquiera sabía si le había caído bien, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar lo suficiente con él como para saberlo.

—Tiene el pelo castaño, me recordó al chocolate —describió con una risita nerviosa—, y sus ojos son preciosos, tan brillantes… Aunque no pude ver bien el color porque no había suficiente luz —murmuró enfurruñada.

«_Parecidos al ámbar_», pensó Sakura después de suspirar de nuevo. Ella sí los había podido ver bien, y muy de cerca, además; lamentablemente, con ella no había reído y no había podido apreciar cómo cambiaban por ese nimio hecho.

—Además es muy alto y masculino —continuó Meiling muy exaltada mientras Tomoyo la miraba divertida—, y su nombre es tan… ¡Fuerte! —Alzó los brazos cuando le vino a la mente esa palabra para describirlo, soltándose de Sakura sin darse cuenta, por lo que ella aprovechó para cruzarse de brazos—. Se llama Xiao Lang.

—Shaoran —susurró Sakura a la vez que Meiling, ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de sus dos amigas.

Meiling se detuvo inmediatamente y Tomoyo frunció la boca, muy confundida por todo lo que tenía que ver con Sakura últimamente.

—¿Sabías cómo se llama? —acusó Meiling levantando un dedo y señalándola—. ¡Cuando llegué a donde estabais me dijiste que no habías entendido nada de lo que te decía!

—¿Sakura estaba con él? —Se oyó la voz de Tomoyo, alzándose como un catalizador de la incomprensión creciente de Meiling.

—Sí, pero… —respondió Sakura poniéndose nerviosa. Había metido la pata por dejar a su mente volar sin intentar siquiera controlarla—, pero no lo entendía —mintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no cometer ninguna otra equivocación.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes su nombre?

La confusión que reinaba entre las tres había hecho que sus voces se fueran alzando cada vez más. Sin embargo, al estar a una distancia prudente del resto de sus compañeros se aseguraban de que no las oyeran.

—¡No entendí nada! Es sólo que dijo algunas cosas y eso me sonó a un nombre.

Su excusa era muy pobre y la mirada inquisidora de Meiling hacía que estuviera más y más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba. Tomoyo, por su parte, las miraba sin decir nada. Aún así, Meiling decidió que Sakura no tenía motivos para mentirle, por lo que aceptó lo que le decía.

—Bueno, da igual. —Hizo un movimiento con la mano parecido al que haría si estuviera espantando a una mosca, volvieron a ponerse en camino y continuó hablando—. Pues eso, me contó que tiene cuatro hermanas y…

Pero ya sólo la escuchaba una persona, Sakura, porque Tomoyo la escrutaba con la mirada intentando descubrir qué era lo que pasaba ahí.

Sakura nunca le había mentido y jamás habían tenido secretos entre ellas. Siempre se lo habían contado todo, pero al parecer algo había hecho que Sakura cambiara de opinión. Primero, cuando Sakura enfermó y se tuvo que quedar en el hotel: cuando volvieron y vio la camiseta manchada de sangre se asustó, pero a pesar de la excusa que les había dado, no la creyó del todo; después, en el templo: había desaparecido veinte minutos, o más, y después había aparecido sin más con otra excusa poco creíble; y, ahora, aunque entendía lo de Rika, creía que había gato encerrado en ese chico del que hablaba Meiling, porque Sakura se mostraba tan efusiva como una roca.

No era que no la creyera o que tuviera motivos para dudar de ella, pero la conocía toda su vida —incluso eran familia, muy lejana, porque sus madres eran primas, pero al fin y al cabo familia—, y la conocía muy bien. No obstante, no pasaba de ser una corazonada, y le dolía. Le dolía que no quisiera decirle sus preocupaciones, pero no podía hacer más que aceptarlo.

Sakura, por su parte, había descubierto que Shaoran tenía cuatro hermanas que adoraban meterse con él y que, cuando era pequeño, llegaron a vestirlo de princesita. Al parecer Meiling le había caído en gracia, porque a ella no le había hablado nada más que de su padre.

Sin quererlo, un nudo se asentó en su estómago impidiéndole pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la mirada que tenía cuando le relataba todo eso y, tal y como en ese momento, una tristeza tremenda la invadió, provocándole ganas de llorar. No lo hizo.

Continuó escuchando a Meiling, que ahora decía que, cuando creía que podría pasar _algo_ entre ellos, se despidió de forma muy seca y salió a todo correr hacia el interior de la pista de baile. Sakura supuso que fue cuando Ryu se le acercó tanto que creía que iba a besarla.

Evocó el sentimiento que le había embargado instantes antes de alzar la vista y toparse con esos ojos tan duros y la sacudida que dio su estómago cuando le dijo esas palabras, a pesar de que no le habían sentado demasiado bien porque la hacían parecer una completa inútil —pero una inútil que, en esos momentos, parecía tener algo martilleándole en la cabeza (y en el corazón):

«_—¿Qué haces aquí? _

—_Protegerte. Ya te lo dije._»

* * *

**NA:** ¡Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! El caso es que me da hasta vergüenza pedir disculpas xD llevo bastante tiempo perdida, pero es que no he podido avanzar en lo que llevaba. A pesar de eso he decidido publicar este capítulo, porque después de mediados de septiembre tendré tiempo libre y podré centrarme un poco más, así que espero que los capítulos salgan rápidos.

No sé si quedará alguien por ahí (?) Espero que sí, la verdad xD porque aunque me guste escribir... También me gusta compartir con todos ^^

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, y ya dije que, aunque parezca de transición, no lo es. Es decir, es un fic cortito, más o menos, no me puedo permitir capítulos de transición xD No tengo demasiado que comentar acerca de él, ciertamente, solo que recuerdo que me divirtió mucho escribirlo, y es que la faceta "celosa" de Sakura ha salido a la luz. Aunque no sean celos, exactamente (o eso piense ella xD).

¡Espero también vuestras opiniones y comentarios en los reviews! ^^ Y ya sabéis que agradezco mucho a aquellos que se toman un par de minutitos para decirme qué les parece esto =)

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
